Extraviados
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Lincoln se gana un viaje a Leche-landia que se encuentra en otra ciudad. Invita su hermana Lana para este viaje teniendo un gran día, pero al regresar a casa ellos se confunden de autobús llegando a una ciudad totalmente desconocida. Ahora tiene que buscar la forma de regresar a casa con los pocos recursos que tienen.
1. Golpe de suerte en el colegio

**EXTRAVIADOS.**

**Hola a todos, les vengo a presentar, una de las primeros primeros fics que escribí, siendo un tipo de re-escribición.**

**Aclaro que los personajes y la serie tlh, no pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Golpe de suerte en el colegio.**

Era un día normal en el colegio de Royal Woods, con sus típicas clases diarias. Pero hoy era un día muy importante, tanto para los estudiantes como para los profesores. Siendo nada menos que el último día de clases, pronto se darían inicio las vacaciones de verano.

En uno de los salones del colegio, se encontraba nuestro amigo alvino junto con sus compañeros de clases. Todos ellos esperaban ansiosamente las 16:00 hrs, sin apartar su vista del reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón.

El reloj marcaba las 15:58 hrs.

El peliblanco se voltea y empieza, hacer sus típicas rutinas de romper la cuarta pared.

—Hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Estoy seguro que muchos se preguntaran; de porque todos nosotros estamos tan entusiasmados, si solo es un finalización de clases cualquiera… las razones son muy simple; una de ellas es porque se da inicio las vacaciones de verano, donde habrán varios días para disfrutar y divertirse en familia. Y la otra que es la principal razón —Entre comillas con sus dedos —es porque a las cuatro de la tarde, el colegio realizara un sorteo en el gimnasio… han dicho que los premios son de lo mejor para este verano.

A continuación nuestro amigo se voltea hacia delante, notando que solo faltaban diez segundos.

Dando inicio la cuenta regresiva. —Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… CERO!

Todo el salón empezó a gritar de felicidad, sus tan esperadas vacaciones de verano, al fin habían llegado, pero lo más importante, el sorteo ya iba a dar inicio. Los alumnos y el resto del colegio, salieron corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

...

La mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio, se encontraban en el gimnasio sentado en las gradas, cada uno traía un papel; con un número escrito, que definiría su destino como ganador o perdedor. En la cancha había un pequeño escenario, en su centro había una pantalla y una caja, en esta última se encontraban las canicas numéricas. Al lado había una mesa cubierta; por una manta blanca.

Lincoln estaba sentado con su grupo de amigos. Cada uno de ellos estaba emocionado por saber cuáles eran los premios.

—Los premios deben ser muy bueno para que allá tantas personas. —Decía Clyde sorprendido por la multitud**. Número 490**.

—Si, tienes razón… sin duda deben valer la pena. —El peliblanco miraba su número: **969.**

En ese momento llegan al escenario la profesora Johnson junto con el entrador Pacowski. La profesora tomaba el micrófono para dar inicio.

—Buenas tardes alumnos del colegio de Royal Woods. Primero más que nada les deseamos unas lindas vacaciones de verano… ahora vamos a lo importante, como todos ustedes saben el colegio tuvo la gentileza de poder realizar; un sorteo para que puedan tener las mejores vacaciones de su vida. —Mientras que él hablaba, quitaba la manta de la mesa, junto con la Señora Johnson.

Con eso fueron revelando los cinco premios.

—Los premios son los siguientes; Un set de diferentes juegos de mesa para que maten su aburrimiento… una máquina para hacer unas deliciosas malteadas para que puedan refrescar su verano… una mini piscina para uno de esa forma disfrutaran la paz y tranquilidad del verano… Una consola nintendo Swicht, con los juegos; de Pokemon lest go Eevee y Detective pikachu.

—Pero que decepción amigo, los premios no son tan interesante después de todo. —Menciono Lincoln decepcionado.

—¿Por qué lo dices amigo?

—Veras Clyde… En mi casa tengo cientos y cientos juegos de mesa, para qué rayos quiero más, sin mencionar que Lynn siempre nos gana y nos presume. Dime para que necesito una maquina de malteadas sin los ingredientes, para eso mejor compro helados. Una piscina para uno, no es la gran cosa que digamos, solo provoca aburrimiento.

—Pero que me dices de la nintendo Swicth!

—Bueno honestamente ese si me llama la atención, se ve que es interesante, pero no me gustan los videos juegos de pokemon… después de que me caí; en el agujero de una alcantarilla por estar buscando un pikachu en pokemon Go. Con eso basto para que me dejaran de gustar y ahora prefiero; a los digimons.

—Pero quien te mando andar con la boca abierta… —El peliblanco se enoja por el comentario de su amigo. —Lo siento jeje… después todo pudiste capturar muchos; grimmers y muks en el alcantarillado.

Pero aun faltaba un premio por revelar. Los chicos se disponen a poner atención para ver que se trataba el último premio y ver si era interesante o que valiera la pena.

—El último premio es un boleto para dos personas para el parque de diversiones de Leche-landia de la ciudad Royal East. Con viaje pagado y con un video cámara para que puedan grabar sus vacaciones y perder esos recuerdos tan maravillosos. —En la pantalla se proyectaba el parque de diversiones y su cuidad.

Todos en especial el peliblanco, quedaron totalmente asombrados por el último premio. Después de todo si había uno que valía la pena.

El entrenador Placowski toma la palabra: —Bien chicos el sorteo funcionara de la siguiente manera; Los primeros dos números quedaran totalmente eliminados del sorteo, siendo el tercer número el vencedor, funcionara así a cada ronda. El ganador debe retirar su premio con su papelillo, no se podrá engañar con papeles falsos ya que estos poseen un sello del colegio atrás en la parte inferior izquierda. El tiempo límite para reclamar su premio serán de dos minutos, si el ganador no se presenta a tiempo se procederá a sacar otro y quedara eliminado… Se dará inicio con los juegos de mesa hasta las entradas de leche-landia, sin nada más que aclarar comencemos y que la suerte los acompañe.

La profesora Johnson fue la primera en sacar las dos primeras canicas. Eliminando los números 167 y 963. Este último casi le hace dar un infarto al peliblanco ya que estaba cerca del suyo, mientras que se oían a dos niños lamentándose por haber perdido de los primeros.

—Lo siento chicos mejor suerte para la próxima. —Intentaba de animarlos para luego sacar la tercera canica que definiría al primer ganador. Siendo el número 298 el ganador del set de los juegos de mesa, la chica afortunada fue a recoger su premio. —Felicitaciones Cookie.

Ahora era el turno del entrenador Pacowski de sacar las siguientes canicas y ver quiénes iban ser los próximos en perder y el ganador de la máquina de malteadas. Sacando y eliminando los números 404 y 206, a la vez oían a los chicos lamentándose. Siendo el ganador de la maquina el número 782; Stella sin perder el tiempo fue a retirarlo.

La Señora Johnson le tocaba rifar la piscina para uno. Los números 028 y 102 fueron eliminados. Siendo el disgusto para ellos, mientras que la ganadora fue el N°196 Jordán Chica. Ahora quedaban los dos mejores premios del sorteo escolar el nintendo Swicht con los juegos de pokemons y la entrada para dos personas a leche-landia.

El entrenador proceder a sacar los siguientes números eliminando al 768 y el 542 que curiosamente eran dos amigos de Lincoln; Rusty y Zach. El ganador de la nintendo fue el 490; Clyde Mcbride que fue a buscar rápidamente su premios que el destino le había otorgado muy entusiasmado.

—Vaya Clyde ganaste la consola eso es genial. —El peliblanco felicitaba a su amigo.

—Gracias amigo, ahora si podre ser un entrenador pokemon. —Abrazaba su premio.

—Ahora se viene el mejor e todo el viaje a Leche-landia. —Observaba su papel. —Solo necesito un poco de suer… —No completa la frase ya queda en un pequeño shock recordando la vez que Lynn lo culpo de mala suerte, haciendo que su familia lo ignorara por un tiempo. Las veces que miraba por las ventanas de cómo su familia eran felices sin él.

—¿Lincoln te encuentras bien?

—Si amigo… solo estoy emocionado. —Reaccionaba con una sonrisa forzada.

En ese momento se sube alguien más al escenario que era nada menos que el directo del colegio: —Bien estudiantes primero más que nada felicito a los cuatro afortunados ganadores, y que tengan mejor suerte para la próxima los que fueron eliminados y los próximas, si es que se vuelve hacer otro sorteo ya que estos premios no son para nada baratos. —Decía con un tono de fastidio. —Aun no entiendo de cómo me convencieron… pero bueno, como director de este colegio tendré el honor de sacar las últimas canicas para designar al afortunado ganador, si es que está destinado a ganar.

El director saca las dos primeras canicas eliminando los números 309 y 111.

—Este maldito juego está arreglado. —Grito Chandler muy molesto, mientras que su amigo abucheaba.

—Aff… bien continuamos con el último —Saca la última canica, que definiría al ganador. —el número ganador del premio es el…

—Por favor que sea el 969. —Decía el peliblanco en voz baja con muchos nervios, mientras que cruzaba los dedos.

—El afortunado es el número 696, muchas felicitaciones venga a retirar su premio.

El peliblanco al ver que su número no era el ganador, se retira del lugar muy triste y decepcionado, con la cabeza baja. Había tenido una muy mala jugada; de mala suerte.

Clyde por su parte lo queda mirando triste, a su amigo alvino que se retiraba. Pero noto algo raro y era que nadie había ido a reclamar el premio. Solo al director decir que se presentara.

...

Lincoln estaba cerca de la salida de la escuela, listo para ir a casa decepcionado.

—Lincoln Espera!

—Que ocurre Clyde, no estoy con ánimos. —Seguía desanimado.

—Es que aun no pierdes amigo. —Decía apenas ya que trataba de recuperar aire después de correr.

—Acaso eres sordo o que… no escuchaste que gano el 696. —Menciono molestamente.

—Es cierto, pero nadie fue a reclamar el premio y recuerda que si nadie se presenta sacaran otro… —Se queda pensando en el número de Lincoln. —Pásame tú papel un momento.

—Está bien. —Se lo entrega. —No creo que gane si sacan otro, después de todo solo soy un amuleto de mala… —Es interrumpido por su amigo, que se puso a reír, molestándolo.

—Jajajaja… perdón Lincoln, pero tenias tú número al revés no es el 969; es el 696. –Le indica el sello. ––Lo vez el sello indica todo.

—Entonces… yo gane el viaje a Leche-landia. —Cambiaba de expresión con una gran sonrisa.

—Exacto, pero si yo fuera tú correría ahora mismo al gimnasio, antes que saquen otro.

En ese momento se escucha en los parlantes del pasillo al director; **citando al 696 que debe presentarse antes de 30 segundos o si no será eliminado**. Haciendo que Lincoln corriera con todas sus fuerzas hacia el gimnasio.

...

—Vaya… como veo el 696, no se ha presentado aun y solo quedan cinco segundos, así que mejor sacare otro. —El directo estaba, a punto de meter su mano en la caja.

—¡Esperen! —Todos se voltean a ver de quien se trataba. —Yo soy el 696. —Gritaba Lincoln que corría hacia el escenario, pero sin darse cuenta pisa mal uno de los escalones, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente hasta abajo, y rodar hasta el escenario.

Todos quedaron asombrados y otros preocupados por la caída del peliblanco, pero este se levanto apenas y sube al escenario con su número en la mano. Diciendo al director: —Yo soy el 696, no me eliminen.

El director se queda observando al chico, un poco preocupado por su caída. Toma su papel para comprobar que era real y luego decir: —Lincoln Marie Loud… Felicitaciones usted es el ganador del viaje a Leche-landia con viaje pagado para dos personas con una video cámara.

Todos los que se encontraban; empezaron aplaudir y felicitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, en especial sus compañeros y grupo de amigos. Era un gran logro para el peliblanco.

—Bien hecho Lincoln. —Mencionaba Clyde que llegaba al gimnasio.

Ahora el peliblanco tena que ver quien le acompañaría a su pequeño viaje.


	2. Una humilde invitación

**Capitulo 2: Una humilde invitación.**

Después que el sorteo finalizara, nuestro amigo de cabello blanco junto con su mejor amigo Clyde, iban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos amigos, tenían una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros, y como no lo iban a estar; si obtuvieron los mejores premios del sorteo.

—Vaya, en verdad no puedo creer que haya ganado. —Comentaba el peliblanco muy emocionado, cuya emoción, se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos. —Nunca en mi vida, había ganado en un sorteo y mucho menos, en uno tan grande…. por favor pellízcame, para comprobar que esto no es un suee-ee! —Soltó un gran grito de dolor, tras recibir un pellizco en su brazo derecho, por parte de su amigo. —Auch… Solo era sarcasmo, Clyde. —Se quejo, mientras que sobaba su brazo.

—Ups, lo siento Lincoln. —Se disculpaba Clyde, con un poco de nervios, por el mal entendido. —Pero eso confirma dos cosas; que no estás soñando y que no eres, de mala… ya sabes.

—Cierto. Aun no puedo creer que mi familia, haya pensando en esa tontería, por toda una semana. —Decía el peliblanco, sin mucho ánimo, para luego volver a su tono normal. —Menos mal que todo eso se acabo, la casa de Charles era muy incómoda y el garaje, daba mucho miedo por las noches… aunque me sigo preguntando; ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese escalofriante traje?

—No lo sé. Posiblemente alguna de tus hermanas, lo quemo o fue a tirarlo, a la basura para detener esa locura… —De pronto sus pupilas, se ponían de corazón. —de seguro, que fue mi bella Lori.

—Ñe, no creo que haya sido ella. —Repudio Lincoln. —Pero bueno, que importa de lo que haya sido, de esa cosa fea o quien; haya sido el responsable. Ya es cosa del pasado… aun así —Se deprimió un poco. —eso no quita el hecho, que mi familia puede estar; más feliz sin… mí.

—No digas estupideces amigo. —Comento seriamente Clyde. —Solo porque los viste felices, por un momento, no significa que están mejor sin ti… si no sabes, muchas veces las apariencias engañan.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto, sin entender, a lo que se refería su amigo.

—Que quizás alguien, puede demostrar felicidad y estar, gozando de la vida con una sonrisa. Pero por dentro; en el fondo de su corazón, sienten tristeza y soledad… muchas veces lo ocultamos, atreves de una sonrisa falsa.

—mmm, quizás tengas... —Se queda pensando, en las palabras de su amigo. Haciendo que recordara; una charla que tuvo su madre, con una de sus hermanas. —En realidad si tienes razón… Veraz, tú ya conoces la personalidad que tiene Luan; alegre y traviesa, pero como decías; muchas veces lo usamos para esconder nuestra tristeza. —Empezaba a sentir lástima. —Ella sufría bullying en la escuela, y se quedaba callada, sin que nadie lo notara. Hasta que un día, Luna lo descubrió y se lo conto a mamá.

—Lo vez amigo, ese es un ejemplo que muchas veces, las personas aparentan o fingen, ser felices… Además piénsalo bien, si no les importaras, no se hubiese desecho de ese escalofriante traje, o te hubiesen vendido. Son consejos muy sabios, de la doctora López.

—Tienes razón, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Pero dejando a un lado el tema, es una lástima, que no puedas acompañarme a este viaje. —Dijo Lincoln, un poco decepcionado.

—Sí… lo siento mucho, pero mis papás han planeado este viaje, al campamento del misterio, hace tres semanas. Y espero, que sea bueno y entretenido, porque dicen; que el dueño es un estafador profesional.

—Ja, igual he escuchado sobre eso. Por al menos tienes tu nuevo nintendo, es difícil que te aburras… solo trata de no afanarte tanto con los pokemons, o sino terminaras, atrapado en las alcantarillas por horas… como yo, jajaja. —Los dos amigos, se largan a reír.

Los dos amigos acababan de llegar, a la calle de la casa; McBride. Era el momento que ambos amigos, se despidieran y pudieran, iniciar sus vacaciones de verano.

—Bien Lincoln, esta es nuestra despedida temporal. —Abraza a su amigo de cabello blanco. —Que te vaya bien en tu viaje… no olvides; que tus hermanas te quieren y te aprecian, aunque muchas veces no lo demuestran.

—Gracias Clyde. —Le devuelve el abrazo, despidiendo de su amigo.

Ya una vez que se despidieron, el peliblanco se fue rumbo a su casa. Durante la caminata, él iba pensando; quien sería la candidata ideal, para que lo acompañara en su viaje. Posiblemente iban a haber; interesadas y no interesadas en la propuesta. Así que se fue ideando, de cómo se los iba a proponer, para que al menos convenciera a una.

...

Más tarde el peliblanco, llegaría a su casa.

Al abrir y entrar por la puerta principal, se encontraría con la mayoría de sus hermanas, sentadas en el sofá del living. Ellas estaban viendo una película de ficción y acción, que se trataba de un cyborg con forma de tiranosaurio, que viajaba a la era prehistórica, para eliminar las amenazas y aberraciones del tiempo.

—Hola chicas. —Saludaba el peliblanco, a sus hermanas.

—Hola Lincoln. —Todas le devolvieron el saludo. Y luego Leni, le pregunto: —¿Qué tal tu día?

—Me fue súper bien… —Respondió, notando la ausencia de una hermana. —un momento, ¿en donde esta Lana?

—Lana le está ayudando; a papá, con la reparación de vanzilla. Que literalmente, de nuevo está teniendo fallas en sus motores.

—Okey… —El peliblanco, se gana delante de ellas.

—Sabes que no eres transparente, ¿cierto?

—Tranquila Lola, solo será un momento. —Respira profundamente, para darles su noticia. —Les tengo un aviso muy importante, que decirles.

Todas las chicas se quedan observando; atentamente y curiosamente, a su hermano. Cabe por resaltar, que algunas de ellas, pensaba que al fin consiguió una novia.

—Pues verán. Hoy en la escuela, hicieron un sorteo y yo…

—Quedaste eliminado de los primeros, por tu mala… —Intentaba de burlarse un poco, pero recibe un golpe, en el brazo por parte de Luna. —¡Auch!

—Lynn, no quede eliminado como piensas. Fue todo lo contrario; gane el premio número uno. —Comento, mientras que frotaba su mano, en su pecho.

—Felicitaciones Linky! —Las chicas felicitaban, a Lincoln por su logro. Menos una.

—Presumido… ojala que me dieras, la misma suerte en mis partidos… tonto. —La deportista un poco molesta, se retiraba de la sala, para irse a su habitación.

—Solo ignórala, tú sabes cómo es ella. —Decía Luna, a su hermano.

—Lo sé… "_En todo caso no la quería invitar". _Como les decía; gane el primer premio que es; nada menos que un viaje gratis, a Leche-landia. Ubicada en la ciudad de Royal East, para dos personas… y también una cámara. —Mostraba el boleto para dos personas y su video cámara.

Cada hermana, empezó a felicitarlo:

—Vaya eso es genial.

—Felicitaciones.

—Linda cámara.

—Ese es mi hermano.

—Gracias queridas hermanas… el viaje se realizara mañana temprano y quería ver, si alguna de ustedes: Quiere ir conmigo, para tener uno de los mejores días, que puede existir en estas vacaciones… de tener una increíble experiencia, en esta única vida. —Mostraba mucho entusiasmo, con un poco de exagerado. De esa forma esperaba, que alguna de su hermana se interesaba.

Pero ninguna de sus hermanas le respondió, a la propuesta de su hermano. Algunas de ellas no les interesaba, ni lo mas mínimo su invitación. Otras ya tenían planes para mañana, mostrándole a su hermano una cara de decepción. Preocupando mucho a su hermano.

—¿Chicas que pasa?, ¿acaso no quieren salir con su único hermano?

—Lincoln… si no sabes Royal East tiene un aproximado de dos horas; de viaje. Sabes perfectamente que me mareo… además que literalmente, nunca me gustaron esos juegos mortales.

—Sabes los peligros que son esos juegos… no quiero morir tan joven o perderme en ese lugar.

—Bueno bro, a mí sí me gustaría ir contigo... —El peliblanco sonríe un poco. —pero mañana, tengo una reunión sumamente importante con la banda. No puedo fallar o tendré graves problemas… lo siento Bro. —La sonrisa del peliblanco se borraba.

—A mí también me gustaría ir… —El muchacho, vuelve a sonreír. —pero mañana tengo… una cita. —Eso último, la comediante lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Mientras que a su hermano, se le volvía, a borrar su sonrisa.

Cada una de las hermanas, a excepción de Luna y Luan, le empezaron hacer indirectas amorosas, a su hermana bromista. Con el interés de saber; de quien se trataba su cita. Ignorando al pobre Lincoln.

—Haber, ¿Quién es ese guapetón? —Preguntaba coquetamente, la rubia mayor, que se acercaba a su hermana peli castaña, poniéndola nerviosa. —Dímelo para ayudarte, a conquistarlo.

—A ustedes que les importa eso —Interpuso la Rokcera. —estamos hablando; de quien acompañara a Lincoln, en su viaje de mañana. Así que por favor, no se desvíen del tema. —Ella sabía; que la cita de su hermana no era con chico del escuela, sin con un psicólogo. Debido por sus problemas escolares, que había tenido últimamente.

Tras ese pequeño regaño por parte de la rockera, las hermanas restantes, continúan dando sus malas y pésimas excusas, a su hermano.

—Suspiro, no me gusta.

—Ni loca, voy a ese estúpido lugar… la gente vomita mucho, puede arruinar mi belleza. —Modelaba un poco su cabello.

—Las posibilidades de que alguien, salga herido o muera, en esos juegos son de un…

—Lisa no es necesario que las menciones… Vamos chicas, solo es un simple viaje, por un solo día nomas. —El peliblanco estaba; un poco decepcionado de sus hermanas, pero noto que aun faltaba, una que diera su opinión. —Ya se… obviamente tú no me fallaras y tampoco, me puedes decir que no. —Tomaba a la pequeña Lily. —Mi hermanita Lily me acompañara.

—¡Popo, popo! —Exclamaba de alegría, al igual que su hermano. Hasta que…

—¿Acaso estás loco o qué? —Lori quitaba a Lily de los brazos; de su hermano. —Ella tan solo es una bebé, es demasiado peligroso. —La pequeña bebé, le saca la lengua, a su hermana aguafiestas.

—Vamos chicas por favor… uno solo no tiene gracia ir. —Intentaba poner, ojos de cachorro, quizás así podría convencerlas.

—Lo siento Bro, quizás para la próxima te podamos acompañar. —Decía la rockera, mientras que la comediante, le acariciaba el cabello a su hermano, para que no sintiera mal. Después de todo, si no fueran por sus actividades, lo hubieran acompañado.

Todas ellas se van, a sus respectivos cuartos.

El peliblanco se había quedado solo en el living, sentándose en el sofá muy triste. Debido que sus hermanas, rechazaron su invitación para mañana, ni siquiera sus expresiones exageradas u ojos de cachorros, funcionaron.

—Aff… quizás en verdad ellas se sienten mejor sin mí. —Comento muy triste.

Fue entonces, que llega la pequeña mecánica de la familia, un poco sucia, al comedor. Encontrando a su hermano, sentado en el sofá. Ella al notar que su hermano, estaba triste, va hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasa hermano? –Preguntaba Lana, a su hermano.

—Hola Lana, nada importante… ¿que no le estabas ayudando a papá? –Posiblemente ella tampoco podría.

—Bueno si, pero mañana seguiríamos. El problema que tiene, es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos, pero dime; ¿qué te pasa?

—Está bien te lo diré, solo porque insistes… veras, gane un viaje a Leche-landia de Royal East, en un sorteo. Así que invite a nuestras hermanas, pero ninguna quiso ir o estaban, ocupadas para mañana… aff, así que tendré que ir… solito.

—Un viaje a Leche-landia… a otra ciudad… ¿Puedo ir contigo!? —Estaba emocionada, a Lana siempre le encantaron esos juegos.

—Eh… pero Lana el viaje es mañana y tienes, que ayudarle a papá; a reparar a vanzilla.

—Ñe… de seguro papá puede hacerlo solo. Como voy a rechazar un viaje, junto con mi único hermano. —Lo abrazaba. —Vanzilla puede esperar otro día, un viaje así, no se ve todos los días.

—Gracias Lana. —Le devolvía el abrazo, sintiéndose mucho mejor. —Entonces a preparos para mañana… También para pedirle permiso, a nuestros padres para que firmen la autorización, en caso de un accidente durante el viaje. Aunque dudo mucho, que algo malo pase.

—Está bien hermano, de seguro mañana será un gran día… ya no puedo esperar.

...

Más tarde Lincoln junto con Lana, se encontraban en la habitación de sus padres, para pedirle la autorización del viaje. Cabe por resaltar; que tanto Rita como el Señor Lynn, estaban un poco preocupados y no muy convencidos, ya que se trataba de un lugar, fuera de la ciudad.

Pero ellos conocían muy bien, a su único hijo varón; de lo responsable y maduro, que podía ser. Aparte que era lo mínimo, que podían hacer por él, después del asunto de la suerte o del protocolo.

En verdad necesitaba, un tiempo para distraerse de tanto caos.

—Bien hijo, si puedes ir mañana con Lana en tu viaje. Solo cuidase y tengan, mucho cuidado con los extraños, por favor... de seguro no sabría, que hacer si algo malo les pasara.

—Si campeones, solo traten de no meterse en problemas… mañana les pasaremos dinero, para que tengan y se compren algo.

—Gracias mamá y papá. —Los dos abrazaban, a sus padres.

—Prometo que cuidare, muy bien a Lana y no dejare, que nada malo le pase. —Su hermana le hace, una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez acabado la conversación, aclarando bien las cosas y de que firmaran la autorización, los dos hermanos se dirigen a sus cuartos, muy contentos en especial el peliblanco. Ya que después de todo, si hubo una hermana, que no rechazo su viaje.

Ahora tenían que descansar, para esperar ansiosamente, el día de mañana.


	3. Un gran dia

**Capitulo 3: Un gran Día. **

Era un nuevo amanecer común y corriente en casa Loud. Como ya eran las vacaciones verano, todos los integrantes de esta gran familia se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos, a excepción de dos; que eran nada menos que nuestro amigo de cabello blanco y su hermana menor amante de los animales. Debido que ellos se encontraban arreglándose para hacer su viaje a Royal East.

**_Narra Lincoln:_**

Vaya al fin llego este gran momento y por alguna extraña razón me costó dormir un poco. Pero eso no importa mucho que digamos, ya que hoy iré a Leche-landia de Royal East acompañado por mi dulce hermanita Lana. Pues después de todo si hubo alguien que acepto acompañarme a este viaje, sin importar sus deberes. Como agradecimiento le di la video-cámara, es lo mínimo que pude darle… ahora si me permiten iré a desayunar ya que hoy será un día tan magnífico e inolvidable jeje… o eso espero.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las gemelas. Nuestra pequeña amiga mecánica ya se encontraba vestida, con su típica ropa de plomera y gorra roja. Ella se encontraba en el lado suyo de su habitación y en sus manos tenía a su amigo brinquitos.

–Brinquitos te voy a extrañar, aunque sea tan solo un par de horas… Solo pórtate bien, sin provocar problemas a los demás y cuida muy bien a tus hermanitos (Las demás mascotas de la casa y otros animales de Lana.) Ahora si me permites iré a desayunar algo rico para mi viaje. –Le da un pequeño beso a su ranita para luego dejarlo en su cama, después toma su video cámara y va hacia a la cocina.

…..

Unos minutos más tardes. Lincoln junto con lana habían acaba su desayuno; que consistía en un plato de panqueques y una taza de milo. Tanto Lana como Lincoln se encontraban listos para ir a tomar el autobús con mucho entusiasmo.

Por otro lado sus demás hermanas acababan de despertar, sirviéndose un plato de cereal con leche y algunas una taza de café. Se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del comedor para algo en televisión, mientras que desayunaban. Cabe por resaltar que debido que eran vacaciones o sea día libre usaban sus pijamas, en modo holgazán.

El peliblanco junto con la pequeña mecánica saludaba a sus hermanas, mientras que llegaban el Señor Lynn con Rita al comedor.

–Lincoln, Lana… por favor cuidasen y no hablen con extraños por ninguna circunstancia. –Decía Rita, mientras que sacaba unos dólares de sus bolsillos para darle mitad a Lincoln y la otra mitad a Lana. –Tengan para que se puedan comprarse algo.

–Intenten de meterse en muchos problemas y no agüen travesuras… –También le dinero a sus hijos. –Por si le faltan y Lincoln cuida muy bien a Lana.

–Gracias papá y mamá, no se preocupen la cuidare muy bien.

–Chicos… –Hablo Luan para luego entregarle a Lana una batería de cámara. –Tengan, si es que se le agotaba la cámara, se la ponen para que se recupere jajaja ¿Entienden? –Como siempre los demás se quejaban por ese mal chiste.

–Muchas gracias Luan.

–Chicos… –Ahora hablaba Lori para entregarle a Lincoln un papel con contactos telefónicos. –Tengan una lista de contactos con sus números telefónicos en casa que se pierdan o algo por el estilo. –Entre esos contactos estaban los de las hermanas, de sus padres, los Santiago, los Mc Bride, Tía Ruth y del abuelo Albert.

–Gracias Lori… aunque creo que exageras un poco con esto, no creo que nos perdamos porque si.

Fue entonces que la familia abrazo al peliblanco y a la pequeña mecánica.

–Nos vemos, chicas por favor no destrocen la casa sin mi… –Decía el peliblanco, mientras que sus hermanas lo miraban molestas por lo que le había dicho. –Jeje solo era una broma, vamos Lana ya estamos cerca de la hora… las quiero nos vemos mas tarde.

–Nos vemos, cuiden a mi brinquitos mientras que no este. –Se despidió Lana.

–Nos vemos mis bebés. –Se despedida Rita, junto con los demás.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa para iniciar su gran aventura.

–Espero que nada malo les pase. –Decía Rita a su esposo un poco preocupada.

–Tranquila querida, es de Lincoln de quien hablamos… él cuidara muy bien a Lana.

–Oigan… –Hablaba Lori, quizás un pequeño pasatiempo le quitaría el estrés a su madre. –Les gustaría ver una película ¿Quién dijo Yo?

–Nosotros! –Exclamaron todos.

…

Más tarde. Lincoln junto con Lana iban llegando al terminal de buses de la ciudad, en la cual ellos habían llegado justo a tiempo debido que el bus que lo llevaría hacia aquella ciudad; había llegado y estaba a punto de salir.

Ambos hermanos se subieron y entregaron el primer pasaje de viaje para dos personas al cobrador. Gracias a eso ellos no pagarían por el viaje. El peliblanco junto con Lana se fueron a buscar sus asientos acomodándose atrás. Después de unos 5 minutos el autobús emprendió su viaje.

El peliblanco había tomado el asiento de la ventana con eso admiraría el paisaje. Mientras que Lana encendía su video-cámara y así probarla.

–Hola a todos… –Lana le hablaba a su cámara. –Este minuto junto con mi hermano mayor Lincoln… nos dirigimos a Royal East en donde se encuentra uno de los mejores parques de diversiones del mundo, incluso mucho mejor que el hay en Royal Woods… así que planeo grabar todo lo genial e interesante del viaje para poder hacer mi propia película… –Ahora grababa a Lincoln. –Hermano ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras para mi película?

–Bueno porque no… –Dijo Lincoln para luego mirar a la cámara de Lana. –Primero más que nada estoy muy contento, ya que este era el premio mayo del sorteo que se realizo en mi colegio y nunca me imagine ganar… También quiero agradecerle a esta pequeña. –Le acaricia la cabeza a Lana entre unas risas. –Por acompañarme y también a ms padres por autorizarme.

–Gracias Lincoln… oye sabes cuantas horas son de viaje… es que ya no puedo esperar por llegar.

–Si no me equivoco son como unas dos horas.

–Oh rayos es un poco largo… pero que importa llegaremos igual. Mientras tanto le puedo buscar un nombre para mi película. Ojala que las horas no sean tan aburridas.

–Oye Lana… que tal si mejor jugamos yo veo, servirá para pasar el tiempo.

–Pues claro… –Respondió Lana, mientras que guardaba la parte que había grabado para luego apagarla y así ahorrar energía. Ahora quiera jugar un poco con su hermano.

…..

Después de las dos horas con un par de minutos, al fin habían llegado a su destino. Se encontraban en el terminal de buses de la ciudad royal-East.

–Al fin llegamos. –Decía Lincoln entusiasmado.

–Sí que emoción.

Ambos hermanos se bajan del autobús, apreciando el lugar. Con unos pasos llegar a la ciudad que no era tan diferente como su ciudad natal. Después de apreciar un poco el lugar sin perder el tiempo toman rumbo hacia el parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto Lana encendía su cámara para poder grabar a la ciudad, mientras que avanzaban. Durante su recorrido la pequeña mecánica ve a una chica de cabello rubio, en la cual Lana le apunta con la cámara, la chica por su parte le responde una linda sonrisa para luego seguir con su camino. Cabe por resaltar que los hermanos se guiaban gracias a unos letreros con unas flechas.

–Muy bueno… como ven ya con Lincoln al fin nos encontramos en la ciudad de Royal-East, como ven no están diferente a nuestra ciudad natal.

–Mira eso Lana llegamos al parque. –Dijo Lincoln, mientras que apuntaba con su dedo el gran lugar.

Lana por su parte apunta con su cámara la dirección que le indicaba su hermano. Luego habla: –Genial... como ven aquí esta nuestro destino y es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

–Cierto así que mejor no perdamos mas el tiempo y empecemos a disfrutar. –Dijo el peliblanco con todas sus energías listas.

Los dos hermanos procedieron a entrar al parque. Apreciando una gran variedad de juegos como; montañas rusas, carritos chocones, la centrifuga, rueda de la fortuna y entre muchos más de los que se puedan imaginar.

Una vez adentro fueron recibidos por un sujeto que estaba disfrazado de una vaca, que era nada menos que la mascota del parque.

–Bienvenidos a Leche-landia… ustedes deben ser los ganadores del sorteo del colegio de Royal Woods? –Preguntaba la mascota del lugar.

–Pues esto responde su pregunta. –El peliblanco entregaba las entradas.

–¿Como supo que éramos nosotros?

–Porque son dos personas y con sus miradas, se notan que nunca estuvieron aquí… –Le entregaba los Tickers de juego. –Tengas sus siete tickers para dos personas, junto con uno extra como regalo. También sus gorros. –Le entrega unos gorros de ubres.

–Muchas gracias. –Agradecieron ambos.

–Que emoción. –Lana encendía su cámara. –Como verán ya estamos en Leche-landia, listos para acción. Así hay que ver por juego iniciar.

–Lo siento niña, pero no se pueden subirse a los juegos con artefactos electrónicos. No nos hacemos responsables, además que estos se pueden caer y golpear alguien… además que hay sujetos encargados para las fotografías. Lo recomendable que dejen sus cosas en la custodia del parque.

–Ahh. Es enserio. –La mecánica apagaba su cámara desanimada. –Está bien… tramposos.

–Tranquila Lana… tal vez no puedes grabar como nos divirtamos, pero tendrás los mejores recuerdos en la mejor cámara, en tu mente.

–Tienes razón.

Los hermanos van a dejar la cámara y también sus celulares a la custodia del parque. Ahora sin perder el tiempo van iniciar su día. Después de hacer un recorrido por el parque, inician por subirse a los carritos chocones en la cual tenían que hacer equipos para chocar a los rivales, junto con unos artefactos de juegos para aumentar la diversión. Después de eso tenían planeado subirse al barco pirata espacial en la cual tendrían un pequeño mareo, pero valdría la pena total.

…

Después de unos de horas de subirse a una variedad de juegos divertidos y de jugar en unos juegos de feria que costaba dinero, porque no de comer unos algodones de azúcar y beber gaseosas. Ahora solo le quedaba un Tick que era el extra tenían que usarlo sabiamente y ellos ya tenían el juego ideal.

Era nada menos que la montaña rusa "Vengador de la fuerza x" una de las montañas rusas más grandes del mundo. Después de esperar una aburrida fila ya estaban arriba del juego, estaban emocionados, se ganaron juntos en la parte delantera abrochando sus cinturones de seguridad.

Fue entonces que el juego dio inicio. La velocidad del juego era súper rápido más que el de una montaña rusa común y corriente, haciendo que muchos gritaran del miedo, incluyendo a Lincoln. En cambio Lana era la única que gritaba por emoción levantado las manos.

Fueron unos seis o siete minutos de terror para muchos. El transporte iba perdiendo velocidad, siendo un alivio para muchos, menos para Lana que se molestaba por ese cambio, pero ese alivio no era porque el juego había acabado.

A continuación el transporte subía un gran riel que tenia entre unos 25 a 30 metros. Una vez que este llego a la cima fue el terror para muchos y para Lana una gran alegría.

–Mami… –Decía Lincoln muerto del miedo, quizás mejor se hubieran subido a los caballitos, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

–WUJU SI!

El transporte empezó a bajar sumamente rápido haciendo que muchos gritaran por el miedo pidiendo piedad. Menos por Lana era la única que lo disfrutaba, incluso pedía que fuera mucho mas rápido.

–Hay no creo que me voy pipi. –Grito el peliblanco, muerto del miedo.

–No seas niñita. –Dijo Lana a su hermano, dejándolo sorprendido.

El transporte al fin había llegado a su punto de inicio. Todos los que se habían subido al juego llegaron con los pelos en punta, algunos estaban con miedo y otros mareados.

–Eso fue súper mega genial! –Exclamaba Lana con mucha energía, al parecer fue la única que lo disfruto.

–Si tie… tienes razón… fue ge… genial. –El chico se iba recuperando del miedo. Posiblemente nunca más subiría a una montaña rusa.

Ambos hermanos se fueron en camino al baño para hacer sus necesidades, y en el caso de Lincoln desahogarse un poco del terror que sintió arriba. Lana después fue a buscar sus pertenencias a la custodia, pero simplemente retiro su cámara olvidándose de los celulares. Lincoln se había recuperado por completo del miedo y junto con Lana pasaron a comer unos perritos calientes y helados, mientras que hablaban de lo genial que lo habían pasado, a excepción del último juego por al menos de parte de Lincoln.

Antes de la salida del parque recibieron unos regalos de recuerdo que contaba; con una foto de ellos junto con la mascota del parque y dos sacos de dormir. Después de recibir aquellos objetos se dirigieron al terminal.

Estaban totalmente agotados sin mencionar que era un poco tarde y el viaje era largo, así que al llegar al terminal se subieron a un autobús que tenía su letrero tapado en una parte, pero se notaba que decía Woods. Así que los chicos imaginaron que era su ciudad natal. Mostraron su último pasaje para dos personas y se fueron a sentar hacia atrás.

–Hoy si fue un día agotador… –Grababa con su cámara. –Como ven estamos muy cansado… el día fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Ahora nos vamos a casa y un pequeño secreto… Lincoln se hizo pipi en la montaña rusa. –La chica apuntaba su hermano que se había quedado dormido. –Bueno yo igual tengo mucho sueño, así que hay nos vemos.

Una vez que Lana apagara y guardara su cámara, cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Todo iba bien o eso se creía. No se habían dado cuenta que en realidad el autobús iba a "Neo Woods" una ciudad que se encontraba en dirección contraria al de Royal Woods, sin mencionar que tenia varias horas de viaje como unas ocho.


	4. ¿Donde rayos estamos?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Donde Rayos estamos?**

–Última parada… ciudad *** Woods.

Fue lo único que escucharon los dos hermanos, mientras que despertaban de su pequeñísima siesta en el autobús.

–Despierta Lana, ya llegamos. –El peliblanco tocaba el hombro de su hermanita que seguía durmiendo. Cabe por resaltar que el chico aun tenía un poco de sueño.

–Unos cinco minutos más… zzz –La pequeña mecánica no abría los ojos, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

–Vamos Lana… en la casa podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. No es bueno seguir durmiendo en el autobús o terminaremos en otro lugar.

–Está bien, lo que digas. –Lana abre sus ojos un poco fastidiada, mientras que estiraba sus bracitos.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos con un poco de agotamientos y tomaron sus cosas. Luego se dirigieron hacia la salida del autobús.

Fue entonces que notaron algo raro, al salir afuera. El terminal de la ciudad era muy distinto y diferente al que ellos conocían, sobre todo lo más llamativo era que estaba amaneciendo, dejando a los chicos totalmente sorprendidos.

–Vaya el terminal se ve muy diferente.

–Tienes razón Lana… también ¿acaso viajamos después de la media noche?

De pronto los dos hermanos escucharon a un caballero que discutía con el chofer del autobús, el mismo que se subieron los chicos. Los hermanos se voltean discretamente para ver lo que sucedía.

–Porque demonios se tarde más de lo previsto… se supone que solo eran ocho horas de viaje. –Alegaba el caballero, debido que el bus se había atrasado con la hora.

–Lo sentimos, pero anoche el autobús se le reventó un neumático así que llamamos a la compañía, para que nos trajeran uno nuevo… aparte que mi compañero ya había cumplido la hora máxima de conducir, así que tuvimos que parar unos minutos más; para que llegara el otro chofer.

–Como carajo no pueden llevar un repuesto de emergencia… estuve en ese vehículo por casi once horas!

–Que! Viajamos por once horas! –Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock al oír eso. Creían que pasaron de largo.

–Pero como demonios… nos gano el sueño, se suponía que solo iba ser una siesta.

–Pero lo más importante ¿En dónde estamos?

Tanto Lana como Lincoln estaban alterados, ya que no tenían ninguna idea de su ubicación o dirección. Sobre todo el peligro que podía haber en ese lugar, dejando un poco asustado a Lana.

–Tranquila Lana… –El peliblanco trataba de tranquilizarla. –Haremos esto; preguntaremos en donde estamos… luego llamaremos con nuestros celulares a alguien de la casa para que nos vengan a buscar, y listo así de sencillo.

–Okey hermanito. Solo hay usar nuestros… –Lana se queda un poco en shock recordando algo. –Lincoln ¿Es necesario nuestros celulares?

–Pues claro que si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Eh… no te enojes, pero creo que se me olvidaron en la custodia de Leche-landia... jijiji –Ella sonríe bobamente.

El peliblanco queda en shock al oír eso, para luego reaccionar diciendo: –Rayos! Acaso esto, no se puede ponerse peor! –Toma un respiro. –Pero que fuiste a buscar en la custodia.

–Busque mi cámara, lo siento. –La pobre niña estaba a punto de llorar. –Estamos perdidos.

–No… no… Lana no llores; no es tu culpa. –Lincoln trataba de evitar que Lana se largara a llorar. Recordando algo, que podía ser su última esperanza. –Tranquila… Soy tu hermano mayor y hare todo lo posible para regresar a casa. Como usar los números de emergencia que nos entrego Lori, lo único que debemos hacer, ahora es averiguar en donde estamos y buscar un teléfono público.

–Está bien hermanito, confió en ti. –Recuperaba a poco la calma.

BRR! BRR!

–Lo siento Lincoln, pero creo que me dio hambre.

–Está bien… en todo caso es importante desayunar, menos mal que aun nos queda dinero. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido, los demás de seguro están muy preocupados por nosotros.

Para su buena suerte el terminal de buses tenía un pequeño local que estaba abierto. Los hermanos se dirigieron hacia allá, hasta llegar adentro del local y buscar una mesa. En unos segundos más tarde llega una joven mesera hacia los chicos.

–Buenos días niños. ¿Qué van a pedir?

–Hola… vamos a pedir. –El chico mira el menú que estaba en la mesa. Buscaba algo barato. –Eh… tráiganos dos vasos de milo y dos emparedados de pollo, por favor.

La mesera se retira. Después de unos cinco minutos, llega a la mesa con el desayuno de los chicos.

–Muchas gracias… antes que se retire le puedo preguntarle algo importante. ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad?

–Ustedes hablan enserio. –La chica estaba confundida, creía que era una broma. –Como no van a saber en qué ciudad están.

–Es que… –El peliblanco le daba un poco de vergüenza contarlo.

–Bien pues están en Neo Woods. –Ella se retira. –Pero para la próxima no haguen preguntas tontas.

–Chamfle… por razón nos confundimos el nombre es casi igual. –Dijo Lana entre mordisco con su desayuno.

–Aff… tenía que poner más atención antes de subir o dormir. –Lincoln se desanimaba.

–Tranquilo hermano… también es mi culpa de no recoger los celulares.

–No Lana, soy yo el mayor y me hare responsable… –Le suena el estomago. –Claro después de comer, obviamente.

Después que los dos hermanos terminaron su desayuno, salieron del local. Empezaron a buscar algún teléfono público para llamar a su familia y regresar a casa. Con algo de suerte lograron encontrar uno de esos en el terminal, así que se dirigen hacia allá.

Al peliblanco solo le quedaban tres centavos y cuatro dólares. Cabe por resaltar que el teléfono solo aceptaba centavos.

–Bien solo hay que usarlo y esperar que la suerte… –El chico se queda pensando un poco, al parecer no superaba bien esa semana, como la vez que Lucy le hizo una predicción en su paseo.

–Tranquilo hermano… todo saldrá bien. –La pequeña mecánica le sonreía.

El peliblanco asiente. Como siguiente acción inserta un centavo en el teléfono y luego busca en el papel que le entrego Lori, el contacto de la casa. El chico marca ese número, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no contestaban.

Fue un poco raro así que volvió a intentarlo, teniendo el mismo resultado y otro centavo menos.

Los hermanos estaban preocupados ya que las dos veces, nadie le respondió la llamada. Quizás aun estaban durmiendo por vacaciones o planearon un paseo familiar a la playa en la madrugada.

Solo le quedaba un centavo, pero en esta vez en vez de llamar a la casa decidió llamar al abuelo Albert. Ellos esperaban que con el abuelo tuvieran un mejor resultado, pero desgraciadamente llegaron al mismo restados como en los anteriores.

Acaso el abuelo también estaba de vacaciones.

–Rayos porque nadie contesta. Maldición. –El chico estaba enojado y alterado, debido que muchas veces lo regañaban por no responder las llamadas.

–Creo que ninguno iba a contestar después de todo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Lana había encontrado un papel que tenia pegado al lado derecho del teléfono público. Así que se lo indica diciendo: –porque ese papel dice; fuera de servicio.

–Como… ratos no me di cuenta de eso! –El chico estaba enojado. Hasta el punto que le dio un pequeño ataque de ira, estaba arto que las cosas siempre le salieran mal. –Maldito pedazo de chatarra. –Agarra el teléfono y lo empieza golpear a la caja de este, mientras que lo pateaba. Por otro Lana intentaba de tranquilizarlo.

El chico le llama la atención a un oficial de policía que se encontraba en el terminal, tomando un vaso de café muy caliente. Estaba tranquilo hasta que vio la actitud del muchacho, así que se dirige hacia él.

–Porque todo me sale mal… Porque nada me puede salir bien. –Continuaba pateando.

–Lincoln… por favor para. Todo saldrá bien lo prometo. –La niña lo abrazaba esperando que su hermano reaccionara.

El chico se tranquiliza, y ve que su hermana estaba un poco asustada. –Perdón Lana no quería asustarte… es que me siento como un verdadero idiota por mal gastar tres centavos en un teléfono que no funciona.

–No te preocupes esas cosas pasan. –Ella saca un destornillador. –veré si puedo recuperar los centavos y conseguir algunos extra. Me subes por favor. –El chico asiente y toma en brazo a su hermana, para que ella fuera sacando los tornillos en la parte en donde se echan los centavos.

Hasta que llega el oficial de policía, que no estaba para nada contento.

–Que está pasando aquí!

–Eh nada, solo estábamos… –El chico es interrumpido.

–Estaban haciendo destrozo público.

–No solo…

–Están robando!

–No oficial es un mal entendido, solo queríamos usar el teléfono, pero este esta fue…

Lana pone su mano sobre el teléfono. El aparato al recibir fuertes golpes por parte del chico quedo muy frágil, haciendo que cuando Lana asomara su mano hizo que este se cayera justo sobre el pie derecho del policía, provocándole un gran dolor.

Tras de sufrir ese fuerte golpe el oficial suelta su café accidentalmente, cayendo justo en su pierna izquierda, provocándole una pequeña quemadura. Ahora le dolía el pie derecho y la pierna izquierda.

–Ya valimos…

–AH! Mi pie. –Tomaba su pie lastimado. –Auch… está caliente. –Ahora con su mano sacudía su pierna quemada. Parecía como si estuviera bailando.

Lana no pudo contenerse de la risa y de grabar al pobre oficial, obviamente este lo noto.

–Suficiente… trataron de robar a los teléfonos, me atacaron y ahora se burlan de mi… ustedes dos vendrán ahora mismo a la comisaría policial conmigo, están en graves problemas.

Los hermanos al oír eso y el tono amenazador huyen del policía, dejándolo atrás ya que este le dolía mucho el pie, sin mencionar que su otra pierna le irritaba mucho la quemadura, pero de igual modo los empieza a seguir o por al menos lo intenta.

Los hermanos no se dieron cuenta que el papel con los números telefónicos, se había quedado sobre el teléfono público antes que se cayera.

Los dos chicos seguían huyendo del policía, hasta que se dieron cuenta que un bus estaba a punto de salir. Así que subieron rápidamente, sin importar a donde iba. El bus sale.

El oficial de policía que estaba un poco lastimado empieza a mirar a sus alrededores para localizar a los muchachos, pero no obtiene buenos resultados los había perdido de vista.

–Rayos. –Llama por su comunicador. –alerta, alerta hay dos pequeños fugitivos que están haciendo destrozos y me atacaron con un café. Necesito que estén atento son un chico de playera naranja, cabello blanco como un anciano y un niña de overol azul de cabello rubio que lleva puesto una gorra roja sucia. Cambio.


	5. Conociendo la ciudad de Neos-Woods

**Capitulo 5: Conociendo la Ciudad de Neos Woods**

Después del pequeño conflicto que tuvieron con aquel oficial de policía, el peliblanco junto con su hermanita, se subieron a un autobús que estaba a punto de salir, ignorando el lugar a donde iba ir, ya que lo único que querían era perder de vista al oficial. Lo habían logrado.

Una vez que el autobús se empezó a mover, para emprender el viaje los dos hermanos se fueron a sentarse hacia atrás, con algo de nervios y temor.

–Lincoln. ¿A dónde va este bus? –Preguntaba Lana un poco preocupada.

–No lo sé, solo espero que nos lleve cerca de Royal Woods y muy lejos de ese policía. –El chico nota algo en su hermana. –Lana ¿Qué haces?

La pequeña mecánica estaba usando su cámara, respondiéndole a su hermano: –No se… pero yo creo esto será muy interesante para mi película, una trama que cuenta de cómo dos hermanos perdidos, buscan la forma de regresar a casa, mientras que huyen de un furioso policía.

–Lana, no es el momento para que juegues con tu cámara.

La mecánica guarda su cámara, no porque su hermano se lo pidiera, sino porque quería ahorrar la energía de la batería. Después de todo solo era una niña de seis años.

Para Lincoln el verdadero problema estaba iniciando, debido que el cobrador del autobús, estaba cobrando los pasaje; a los pasajeros yendo en asiento por asiento. Era un grave problema, ya que ellos dos solo se habían colado en el viaje, cada vez el cobrador se iba acercando más hacia ellos.

–Lana tenemos que escondernos… ahora mismo. –Le susurro a su hermana, y ella asiente.

Los hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos para poder buscar un escondite, dirigiendo más atrás. Algunos de los pasajeros solo se quedaron mirando, a otros solo les dio lo mismo.

Ella ya habían llegado al final del pasillo del autobús, el peliblanco mira arriba, en la parte en donde los pasajeros guardaban sus cosas como lo eran; mochilas, maletas, bolsas de tiendas, etc. Pero era un poco pequeño para ambos.

–Lana. –La toma y la levanta. –Tú escóndete aquí.

–Okey… –Ella se sube en la parte en donde estaban las maletas. –Pero tú en donde te esconderás?

–Eh… yo me esconderé… –El chico mira a su lado derecha, notando que ahí estaba el baño público. –Pues me esconderé en este baño, nadie puede entrar sin permiso cuando está ocupado, es de muy mala educación.

–Bueno. –Lana se esconde entre las mochilas y de las cosas que habían, de otros pasajeros.

El peliblanco abre la puerta, y rápidamente entra al baño y cierra la puerta. Él esperaba que el cobrador terminara su trabajo para así salir de su escondite. Todo iba bien, hasta que se volteo ya que quería aprovechar de hacer sus necesidades, bajando su cremallera… notando a una chica que se encontraba lavando sus manos, sin mencionar que estaba muy incómoda por la inesperada presencia del muchacho. El peliblanco se sonroja, mientras que se subía la cremallera, pidiéndole disculpa ya que no fue su intensión.

–Ah! Sal de aquí sin vergüenza, pervertido.

–Disculpa no era mi intensión, solo quería… –El peliblanco no pudo terminar, ya que la chica encierra su puño bruscamente.

–Sal ahora… sino te convertiré en un pretzel humano! –Amenazo la chica.

El peliblanco rompe la cuarta pared. –Que onda. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me amenaza en convertirme en pretzel humano? ¿Acaso no tienen creatividad?

En ese momento el chico con mucho miedo, sale rápidamente del baño topándose frente; a frente con el cobrador, que no estaba para nada contento.

–Puedo explicarlo. –Decía el chic con una sonrisa boba.

Antes que el cobrador pudiera hablar, se escucha una voz de un caballero quejándose. –Oigan, esta mocosa se estaba comiendo mis cosas!

La mocosa era nada menos que Lana, siendo sujetada por el caballero, mientras que ella disfrutaba una rica hamburguesa. –Vamos perdón, pero tenía hambre. –Da un mordisco a la hamburguesa. –¿no tiene un jugo por ahí?

El cobrado estaba súper molesto con esos dos niños. Nunca habían tenido problemas con los pasajeros, posiblemente su compañía podría tener mala reputación por ellos. Ahora solo quería respuestas, en este mismo momento.

El autobús se detiene en una parada, este abre la puerta y se puede apreciar al cobrador que saca a patadas al peliblanco, mientras que Lana se baja pacíficamente con su cámara en la mano.

–Vamos por favor… solo queremos regresar a Royal Woods. –Dijo Lincoln, que se estaba levantando del suelo.

–Primero; Royal Woods queda para allá… –indica con su mano la dirección, que era opuesta a la que se dirigían. –Segundo; tendrán que hacer transbordo para llegar allá porque bus directo no encontraran por aquí. Tercero; cuatro dólares no es lo suficiente para cubrir el viaje, mucho menos a Royal Woods. Y cuarto; es de muy mala educación entrar un baño cuando hay alguien dentro, en especial una mujer, sin vergüenza.

El cobrador regresa adentro, y el bus continúa con su recorrido, dejando solos a los hermanos.

–¿Que haremos ahora?

–Descuida hermana hay que seguir con el plan, buscar un teléfono público que no esté fuera de servicio… llamar a nuestros padres… –El chico, empieza a revisar sus bolsillos. –y estaremos en casa, cuando menos lo espere… –Él no lograr encontrar el papel con los contactos, revisa su otro bolsillo. –no por favor, NOOO!

El peliblanco se deprime, al ver que se les había perdido ese papel que tenia los contactos de sus conocidos que era su única forma para regresar a casa. Él se va a sentar en una banca pensado de cómo iban a regresar si tan solo tenían 4 dólares, 2 sacos de dormir y una cámara, necesitaban más que eso para regresar, Lana al ver su hermano deprimido se va a sentar al lado suyo.

–Linky por favor no te rindas. –Dijo con un tono preocupado.

–Es que no sé qué hacer, cuando hago algo me sale todo mal… fue muy mala idea traerte aquí, en casa salvo a salvo. –El chico estaba deprimido.

–Lincoln no seas duro contigo también tengo culpa… además que nada grave me ha pasado, porque estas a mi lado y no dejare que te rindas fácilmente en esta situación… porque tú eres el hombre del plan, que siempre logra Salir de sus problemas y sé que tarde o temprano tendrás un plan para llegar a casa, de una u otra manera. Porque tú eres Lincoln Loud mi hermano Mayor.

Esas palabras pudieron hacer que nuestro amigo de cabello blanco se le levantara el ánimo, para diseñar un plan para regresar a casa y no darse por vencido fácilmente.

–Tienes razón Lana… yo soy el hombre del plan, buscare una forma para regresar a casa aunque sea lo último que agüe.

Lana abraza fuertemente a su hermano, a pesar que el peliblanco aun no tenía ningún plan todavía, pero no era buena idea seguir quedándose sentados en la banca. Entonces ellos dos se levantaron y prendieron un viaje por la ciudad de Neos Woods.

Para ellos fue una sorpresa ya que la ciudad era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban incluso podía superar la gran ciudad. Tenía muchas cosas novedosas como tiendas de ropas, centros comerciales, restaurantes (chinos, italianos y francés) y entre otras cosas, sin mencionar que había mucha gente en el lugar.

El peliblanco mientras que recorría la ciudad con su hermana, pensaba como regresar a casa, ya que no iba ser fácil, porque estaba demasiado lejos como un aproximado d horas de viaje, pero en autobús. También pensaba una forma para ganar algo de dinero, como el cobrador les dijo hace rato; 4 dólares no les ayudaría mucho, necesitarían más que eso, sin mencionar que necesitaría comida para sobrevivir.

Mientras que el peliblanco pensaba en un plan. Lana estaba utilizando su cámara para grabar la ciudad, a pesar que la situación en que estaban no era mejor, pero eso no significaba que no podían disfrutar de las novedades de la ciudad.

Ella ahora estaba grabando la ciudad y al peliblanco, diciendo: –Vaya esta ciudad si es grande, hay mucha gente a la que estoy acostumbrada a ver… Solo espero que podamos regresar a casa, pero sé que lo logramos porque estoy con el místico Hombre del plan.

–El chico miraba a su hermanita. –Vaya me alegra que esta calmada a pesar de la situación en que estamos. –Decía en su mente.

En ese momento el chico casi tropieza con una señora que andaba con un coche de bebé, haciendo que este despegara la vista de su hermana.

–Tenga más cuidado donde mira jovencito. –Dijo la señora.

–Lo siento.

El peliblanco no le da mucha importancia, pero noto algo que lo alteraría. No podía ver a su hermana por ningún lado, rápidamente retrocede y empieza a buscarla entre la multitud.

–LANA DONDE ESTAS HERMANITA!? OYE HAS VISTO MI HERMANA!?

El peliblanco estaba muy preocupado ya que él no sabía dónde estaba Lana, temía que algo malo le pasara, no tenía más opción que pedir ayuda a la policía, que para él no era buena idea.

Justo en ese momento, escucha su voz. –Aquí tiene.

El peliblanco se voltea y ve a su hermana que recogía unas cosas a una ancianita.

–Muchas gracias señorita, muy amable de tú parte… ojala hubieran más personas como tú. –Dijo la anciana.

–No hay de qué. –Nota la llegada de Lincoln.

–Lanita menos mal que estas bien… –La abrazaba, para luego soltarla. –PORQUE RAYOS TE APARTASTE DE MI!

–Lo siento, pero a esta anciana se le rompió su bolso donde traía sus compras, esparciéndose por todos los lados… y a ella le costaba mucho agacharse y nadie se le acercaba a ayudarla, tenía que darle una mano. ¿estás molesto conmigo?

–Claro que no, pero para lo otra avísame… casi me da un infarto.

–Está bien Linky. –La niña se despide de la anciana para seguir su camino.

Los hermanos después de recorrer la ciudad por 30 o 40 minutos aproximados, se detienen para descansar un poco. Se van a sentar en una banca, pero Lana ve algo que le llama la atención, se levanta y se dirige a un muro.

–Lincoln… mira esto.

– Que pasa ahora Lana. – Se levanta y va hacia ella. –que es lo que debo mirar.

–Esto. –Indicaba un poster pegado en el muro.

**...**

**_HOY LUCHA FAMILIAR._**

_**SE BUSCAN PARTICIPANTES PARA ENFRENTARSE A LOS "STANKCOS" MAS CONOCIDOS COMO LOS SERPIENTES DE PLATA.**_

_**LOS REQUISITOS: QUE DEBEN SER DOS PERSONAS DE LA MISMA SANGRE PARA PARTICIPAR.**_

_**EL EQUIPO GANADOR SE LLEVARA EL PREMIO SORPRESA. HOY A LAS 15:00 HRS.**_

**_..._**

–Quizás el premio sorpresa sean 100 dólares lo suficiente para regresar a casa. –Decía Lana muy emocionada.

–Quizás podemos participar somos de la misma sangre. "Donde escuche ese nombre antes". –Eso último lo pensaba en su mente.

–Mira esto… tiene un pequeño mapa de cómo llegar allá. –lo graba con la cámara. –¿Qué me dices participamos?

–No sé si será la mejor idea… –Al chico le convencía la idea.

–No seas niña!

–Oye… –Quizás Lana tenía razón. –Está bien… es mucho mejor que quedarnos acá, daremos lo mejor de nosotros… Dame cinco!

–Wuju! –Ella choca los cinco.

Los hermanos se dirigen al gimnasio en donde se realizara la lucha familiar, para vencer a los desconocidos Stankcos y ganarse los 100 dólares, para que puedan regresar con su familia.


	6. Unos viejos rivales

**Capitulo 6: Unos viejos rivales.**

Tras ver anteriormente ese poster publicitario, sobre una lucha familiar. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio en donde se iba a realizar.

Después de una larga caminata para ellos, habían logrado llegar a su objetivo. Con un poco de nervios por parte del peliblanco y con entusiasmó de la mecánica, entran al gimnasio, notando una gran sorpresa.

No había ninguna fila de participantes para la lucha.

–Vaya que raro… pensé que habría más gente interesada por participar. –Decía el peliblanco confundido.

–Si tienes razón… esto es raro.

Estaban sorprendidos, pensaron que al entrar al gimnasio habría una larga fila, con muchos interesados en la lucha, pero fue así. Los dos hermanos al ver que no había fila, simplemente avanzaron hasta la mesa de los registros, para así registrarse, no sin antes de hacer una pregunta.

–Hola, buenas día. Se supone que hoy es la lucha familiar… es que no hay nadie más por aquí. Creí que habría más luchadores.

–Ah… con que eso. –Hablo el encargado de los registros. –No es ninguna novedad, cuando se trata de los Stankcos, nadie se atreve a enfrentarlos… han sido los campeones de la lucha familiar desde hace años, hasta han mandado a los mejores de la ciudad, al hospital.

El peliblanco sintió como su sangre se congelaba, mientras que tragaba saliva.

–Dígame que solo es… una broma. –Decía con mucho nervio.

El sujeto solo mueve la cabeza, asintiéndole la pregunta del chico.

–¿En serio son tan buenos? –Preguntaba Lana, algo sorprendida por lo que habían dicho.

Ante esa pregunta, se escucharon unas voces, por atrás de ellos.

–Si… nosotros somos los mejores, enana. –Dijo una voz con tono grave, como el de un brabucón.

–Mira papá, a quien tenemos aquí… Lagartija perdedora Junior. –Dijo otra voz de tono grave, pero más joven que la anterior.

Al peliblanco se les hizo familiar esas voces. Este se voltea para verlos, y decirles: –Con que son ustedes. –

Sus rivales eran nada menos que Stan y Steank, los mismos que se enfrentaron a Lincoln y al Señor Lynn en el programa de "leyendas", y que por desgracia perdieron antes ellos.

–Vaya… son los mismo que estaban en la tele, cuando tú y papá participaron en ese programa de lentejas. –Dijo Lana, mientras que apuntaba con su dedo.

–Lana, es leyendas. –Le corrigió Lincoln.

–Vaya con que al fin, te acuerdas de nosotros perdedor. No me digas que quieres participar en esta lucha… acaso no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te dimos; a ti y al inútil y patético de tú padre. –Dijo Stan con un tono burlón, hacia el chico.

–¡Oye! Nadie molesta, ni se burla de mi familia… y mucho menos de mi hermano. –Respondió Lana muy molesta.

–Mira papá… el bobo trajo a su pequeña hermanita envés al patético de su padre. Acaso, quieres que te cambiemos el pañal, princesita. –Dijo Steank burlándose de Lana.

–Ya cállense par de mastodontes, cuando les ganemos. Ustedes…

–Mejor cállate tú pulga, mejor vete a jugar con tus muñequitas de My Little Poni.

La pequeña mecánica estaba molesta y avergonzada, por las palabras que esos sujetos le decían y por hacerla callar. Por otro lado Lincoln se había enojado, nadie se atrevería de hablarle así a su hermana, delante de él. Era el momento de desafiarlo.

–Ya es suficiente ustedes dos… me pueden molestar y burlarse de mí, todo lo que quieran. Pero nadie molesta, ni humilla a mi hermana menor y mucho menos un par de mamuts sin celebro, como ustedes. –El chico estaba liberando su enojo. –que a pesar de ser torpes, son unos pésimos ganadores.

Tras de acabar de decir eso, Steank con furia fue agarrar la camiseta del chico, levantándolo.

–Quien te crees que eres, para decirnos eso idiota. –Lo estaba amenazando.

–Oye bájalo de inmediato. –Ordeno Lana.

–Si hijo hazle caso a la enana. Arreglaremos nuestras cuentas en la arena, no sirve de nada romperles sus huesos ahora, de esa forma no podremos humillarlos en público, como fue antes.

–Haber… Haber… Los que serán humillados en la lucha serán ustedes dos, porque yo con Lincoln seremos los que venceremos. Cortaremos se record de victorias, hoy mismo.

–mmm… veo que estas muy confiada, como el idiota de tú padre, era de esperarse. Así que mejor agüemos una apuesta…. Si yo con mi hijo ganamos; ustedes dos recorrerán la ciudad en ropa interior… –Se fija en la cámara de la niña. –y también nos quedaremos con esa cámara de ultimo modelo.

–Ja pues acepto, pero es porque no perderemos contra ustedes… cuando los derrotemos, nos darán cien dólares.

–Trato hecho, pero no crean que nos ganaran… jajaja. –Stan se burlaba.

Por otro lado Steank suelta al peliblanco, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

–Si es muy obvio los resultados, ni siquiera la buena suerte les ayudara.

Los Stankcos se retirar del lugar, dirigiéndose a su sala para empezar a entrenar, aunque no fuera necesario. Dejando un silencio profundo por un rato.

–Y bien… entonces después de esto, puedo deducir que ustedes dos serán los oponentes de los Stankcos. ¿Cierto?

–Obviamente que… –Lana no alcanzo de hablar, ya que Lincoln le tapa la boca.

–Claro que no… usted como cree que ella va a participar en este tipo de cosas, aun es muy pequeña, solo tiene seis años. –Dijo con un tono de miedo y nervios, había perdido valentía. Siendo una decepción para Lana.

–En realidad las edades no importa… Steank participa en las luchas desde los cuatro años.

–Que! Desde los cuatro años. –El peliblanco queda en shock, tras escuchar eso. Mientras que Lana se liberaba de él.

–Entonces no hay problemas en que participemos… –Recibe un lápiz y una hoja de inscripción y seguro de vida, ella anota sus nombres y su firma. –Es la hora de darle su merecido.

…..

Un par de horas después. El peliblanco junto con Lana, se encontraban en una pequeña sala de entrenamiento. En la cual había equipos de ejercicios y un pequeño refrigerio con alimentos energéticos, para los participantes.

Ahora los hermanos tenían una vestimenta de color naranjo, con partes negras y azules. Los habían bautizados para cómo; los hermanos relámpagos.

Lincoln al ver que ya no había una salida para escapar de los Stankcos, decide entrenar para enfrentarlos, mientras que escuchaba música de "Bonnie Tyler-Holding out for a hero". Su entrenamiento consista en hacer abdominales, flexiones de brazos, golpear sacos de boxeo y levantar pesas de 0,5 Kilos.

Por otro lado. Lana no había calentado mucho, como lo había hecho Lincoln. Estaba sentada en un asiento, mientras que jugaba con su video cámara, mientras que comía una barra energética.

–Hola… aquí estamos de nuevo. Como verán yo con Lincoln, vamos a participar en una lucha familiar, que se realizara hoy. Nuestros oponentes son nada menos que los… renacuajos oxidados. –Se rie un poco, al igual que Lincoln. –Cuando ganemos, tendremos unos doscientos dólares, eso será más que suficiente para regresar a casa y comprar algunas cosas, para nosotros. Ahora solo hay que esforzarse mucho y tener fe. –Dejaba de grabar.

–Oye Lana. ¿Estás segura que podamos derrotar a los Stankcos? Son muy fuertes, ya nos humillo a mí y a papá. –Decía el peliblanco preocupado.

–Veamos… Primero; si ganaremos. Dos; ustedes perdieron porque se comportaron como tontos, yo con las demás lo notamos en la tele. Y tres; como dice el dicho, si no puedes derrotarlos con fuerza, busca…

Antes que la mecánica terminara de hablar. Se escucha una voz de uno de los parlantes, llamando a los hermanos Relámpagos, debido que la lucha ya iba a empezar y obviamente le deseaban suerte. El peliblanco estaba nervioso, ya sentía como su funeral se aproximaba, pero no podía huir como gallina, necesitaba el dinero y tampoco quería que esos tontos humillaran a Lana.

Así que tenían que dar lo mejor.

–¿Estas lista?

–Mas que lista.

Ambos hermanos, hacen los cincos mientras que salían de la sala. Al salir se toparon con unos tipos que le ayudaron a dirigirlo hacia la arena, pasaron por un gran pasillo oscuro, pero al final de esta se apreciaba una luz.

El pobre chico estaba siendo controlado por los nervios, en cambio Lana grababa con su cámara. Al llegar hasta el fondo, quedaron sorprendidos; al ver una buena cantidad de público, en si no era como el de los regionales de futbol, pero era igual era gran cantidad a pesar que solo fuera una lucha.

–Vaya hay más gente de lo que esperaba, de solo tratarse una lucha, que mas encima solo durara unos minutos.

–Si hay mucha gente. –Lana grababa al público. –Pero muchísima.

…..

_Desde un pequeño escenario:_

–Buenas tardes ciudad de Neo Woods, les saluda Steve… como verán se pudieron encontrar participante a último momento, para enfrentarse a los Stankcos, que son más conocidos como los serpientes de plata.

–No se olviden de mi; su amigo Tony… Además quién lo diría que un chico de once años, que por alguna extraña razón tiene cabello de anciano y una niña de tan solo seis años, se hubiese interesado en la lucha.

–Si… solo espero que no salgan heridos, como los anteriores contrincantes de los Stankcos.

–Además no se olviden que el ganador, tendrá el premio sopresa.

…..

–Acaso ellos, creen que nos harán papilla. –Dijo Lana un poco molesta.

–Espera ese sujeto me llamo anciano?

En ese momento el Réferi los llama: –Bien niños, es la hora que suban a la arena.

Los dos hermanos suben a la arena, encontrándose a los Stankcos que utilizaban; unos trajes de color verde y morado.

…..

**L. Tony **–En el lado izquierda tenemos a los numero uno de este siglo, de las luchas familiares… con ustedes los imparables y invictos; Serpientes de plata… Stan y su hijo Steank.

Se escucha el público aplaudir, gritar sus nombres, hacerles porras y pocos solo le abucheaban, debido que eran muy duros.

**L. Steve **–Y al lado derecha se encuentran los hermanos relámpagos; Lincoln y su hermana Lana Loud… –Hubieron varios que empezaron a reírse de ellos, otros abuchearles. –Vamos no sean tan duros con ellos, a pesar de solo ser niños, demostraron valentía para enfrentarse a estos imparables oponentes.

…

–Hermanos relámpagos… Lana no pudiste escoger un mejor nombre.

–Fue lo único que se me vino en la mente… es un lindo nombre.

–Les llego la hora, será mejor que corran como gallinas… sino quieren tener un viaje al hospital. –Dijo con tono burlón Stan.

–Ya verán, quienes serán los que huyan del miedo. –Respondió Lana.

–Es la hora de las reglas. –Hablo el Réferi con el objetivo, de dictar las reglas. el objetivo, de dictar las reglas. –No está permitido armas de fuego o cuchillos, no se puede matar al oponente… –El peliblanco suelta un suspiro de alivio. –solo habrá un participante de cada equipo en la arena, solo se permitirá un revelo al chocar los cincos… y si el rival queda tirado en el suelo y por debajo del contrincante, hasta la cuenta de diez, la lucha se acaba… –Una vez aclarado las reglas decidan quien empezara primero y quien será el revelo, les deseo mucha suerte ambos equipos.

–Lana yo empezare… –Dijo Lincoln, no quería que Lana saliera lastimada. –es hora que les demos su merecido por todo que hicieron.

–Okey hermano, pero no dudes cuando me necesites, te relevare. –Obedeció Lana, confiando en su hermano.

–Hijo permíteme hacer papilla a este idiota, primero.

–Ash… está bien, pero por favor no lo lastimes mucho o sino no podre participar. –Dijo con un poco de fastidio.

–Tranquilo hijo, te dejare un poco para que te diviertas.

Una vez que se decidieron los primeros lucharos. Lana y Steank bajan de la arena, esperando ansiosos su turno, por otro lado Lincoln y Stan quedan en la arena, mirándose fijamente.

–Despídete patético.

–Es la hora de mi revancha… esto es por papá y Lana.

Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente, esperando que sonara la campana para iniciar con la lucha y ver quienes ganaran el duelo, para obtener el premio sorpresa.


	7. Una lucha al estilo Loud

**Capitulo 7: Una lucha al estilo Loud.**

***Bien amigos antes de empezar, se me olvido mencionar que el traje de Lucha de Lana tiene una capa. Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

**/**

En la arena de lucha, ya se encontraban los dos titanes mirándose fijamente, preparados para pelear. Uno de ellos necesitaba ganar para; poder obtener el premio sorpresa y con ello regresar a casa, junto con su hermanita de seis años. En cambio el otro, solo tenía la avaricia por ser el mejor, junto con su hijo, sin mencionar que llegaban a ser unos malos e insoportables ganadores.

–Despídete patético.

–Es la hora de mi revancha… esto es por papá y Lana.

…

**L. Tony **–Esperemos que el chico no salga tan lastimado de esta.

**L. Steve **–Esperemos, pero aunque no me creas, le tengo fe en esos niños… incluso te apuesto diez dólares; a que ellos ganan la lucha. –Le extiende la mano a su colega. –¿Que dices?

**L. Tony **–Trato. –Le estrecha la mano de su colega.

…

–Vamos Lincoln… Tú puedes hacerlo. –Lana le hacía barras a su hermano, mientras que lo grababa.

El peliblanco le sonría a su hermanita. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo por el enfrentamiento, pero ya no tenía las intensiones de dar marcha atrás, este era su momento de brillar y demostrar si tenía algún talento.

*_Tinc… Tinc… Tinc_...* Sonó la campanilla.

–¡Que empiece la lucha y que gane el mejor! –Exclamo el réferi.

–Demuéstrame lo que tienes mocoso… –Exclamaba Stan, sin ninguna preocupación o temor; por su oponente.

El peliblanco le lanza una mirada amenazante a Stan. Luego este se alza hacia él para iniciar con unos golpes al estomago, haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo muy efectivas para el mastodonte.

Como siguiente movimiento del chico; agarra el brazo izquierdo de Stan, para luego apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si de un trapo o esponja se tratara. Dejándole el brazo rojo y ardido.

–No puede ser… creo que no fue buena idea, de subestimarte. –Exclamo un adolorido Stan.

El peliblanco agarra la pierna derecha de su oponente y lo levanta, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. El chico sin perder el tiempo, se sube a las cuerdas de la arena, para luego saltar y caer encima de Stan; sobre su gran estomago.

Ahora lo único que se podía escuchar, era al réferi decir: –Diez, nueve… tres, dos, uno… Lincoln Loud gana!

El publico empieza a aplaudir, quien lo diría que el peliblanco ganaría fácilmente la lucha… o por al menos en su "Expectativa", ya que en realidad se trataba de su plan; que tenía en su mente para ganar.

–Así de fácil… lo derrotare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Susurro así mismo.

Ahora si empieza la lucha de verdad. El peliblanco inicia, tal cual como había imaginado en su mente, iniciando; con los golpes en el estomago y en las piernas, pero había algo que no estaba bien para el chico… Su oponente estaba intacto, no sentía absolutamente, ni siquiera cosquillas.

–Esto de ser una broma. –Dijo Stan, al ver que el chico no sabía golpear de verdad, ni tenía fuerzas. Mientras que el peliblanco intenta de apretar de su abrazo como un trapo, sin hacer el más mínimo daño. –Ya me aburrí.

Stan ya se había aburrido de los golpes ridículos del chico, así que decide actuar. Le da un coscorrón en la cabeza, para luego tomarlo de las piernas y golpearlo en suelo, como si se tratara de un martillo, por siete veces, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

–No tienes; ni fuerzas… Esto será mucha más sencilla, de lo que había pensado. Jajaja. –Se burlaba Stan del chico, mientras que crujía sus dedos.

–Auch… –Se quejo el peliblanco, que intentaba de ponerse de pie. –Rayos… no será tan fácil, como lo había pensado.

Lincoln se pone de pie y va hacia Stan, específicamente a su pierna derecha. Así agarrarlo, para intentar de botarlo al suelo. Pero en vez de afectar al mastodonte, le afectaba al chico, ya que estaba quedando rojo, al no tener fuerzas para levantarlo.

El chico seguía intentando de derribar a su oponente, pero recibe un fuerte golpe suelto, que lo deja aturdido. Su oponente aprovecha de tomarlo para luego; apretarlo y estrujarlo como si fuera un estropajo, dejándolo nuevamente en suelo, un poco herido.

El peliblanco no pensaba darse por vencido, así que decide intentar una llave de lucha que aprendió de su hermana Lynn, cuando jugaban a las luchas. El muchacho se sube a la espalda de Stan, intentando de hacer la llave… pero resulto inútil, ya que seguí sin tener efecto, siendo peor cuando Stan; cae de espaldas a propósito, aplastando al pobre peliblanco.

Stan se vuelve a para, mientras que se apreciaba aun Lincoln hecho papilla.

–Hermano. ¿Estás bien? –Lana estaba preocupada, dejando de grabar.

–Tranquila Lana, estoy… auch… Bien. –Respondió el peliblanco, mientras que se ponía de pie.

**L. Steve **–Vaya este muchacho, si que tiene valor para seguir luchando.

El peliblanco se sube a las cuerdas; de la arena. Tenía que intentar su último truco, así que se lanza hacia el mastodonte, pero lastimosamente, su oponente lo agarra fácilmente, antes de que aterrizara.

Stan lo pone enfrente de él, apreciando de cómo el muchacho, se esforzaba por salir.

–Vaya… Vaya… En verdad eres un perdedor fracasado, incluso peor de lo que pensábamos. Me pregunto de cómo estaría tú familia, sin ti… pedazo de basura, fracasado, mala suerte, que no sirve para nada.

–Lincoln… no lo escuches. –Grito Lana.

En ese momento, el pobre chico queda en shock por las crueles palabras de su oponente. Al muchacho le empezaron a llegar muchos malos recuerdos; como el asunto de la mala suerte, cuando arruino el protocolo de hermanas, la vez chantajeo y manipulo a sus hermanas por un osito polar, la vez que casi queda tirado en el paseo familiar o la vez que miro la ventana por afuera del patio, para solo apreciar a su familia; de cómo era feliz sin él.

–_Y si tiene razón este tipo, si para lo único que sirvo; es para echar a perder las cosas… Tengo la culpa de todo, no por nada yo con Lana, son perdimos… Soy el culpable de todo lo malo, que le pasa a mi familia, ellos están mejor sin mí. _–Pensaba el peliblanco en su mente, mientras que lagrimeaba un poco.

–Mira eso papá… el bobo se puso a llorar como un niñita. –Se burlaba Steank.

–Jajaja… esto sí es de perdedores patéticos. Llego el momento de acabar con esto. –Stan con sus manos convierte al pobre chico; en un pretzel humano, para luego lanzar hacia las cuerdas.

Muchos se reían del pobre chico. A excepción de una pequeña de cabello rubio, que agachaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puños.

–Suficiente.

**L. Steve **–Pobre chico, no puedo seguir viendo esto.

**L. Tony **–Sera acaso el fin de los hermanos relámpagos y del sueldo de Steve.

–Snif… Snif… –El peliblanco se encontraba atrapado en las cuerdas, con una cara triste. –Solo soy… –No pudo continuar, ya que siente a alguien que le toca la espalda.

–Eres mi buen hermano. –Dijo Lana con una sonrisa. –Ahora es mi turno de luchar… y darle su merecido.

–Lana. ¿Acaso no viste lo que me hizo?... te puede hacerte algo, mucho peor… quizás si nos rendimos, te dejen afuera de la apuesta…

–No digas eso, somos un equipo… solo confía en mí.

El chico se queda pensando un poco, hasta que decide aceptar la ayuda de su hermana. Así que los hermanos relámpagos, chocan los cincos, haciendo el revelo.

**L. Tony **–Vaya los hermanos relámpagos, hacen revelo… ahora todo esto queda, en las manos de esa niña.

Después que Lana ayudara a su hermano de salir de las cuerdas. Ella su a la arena, mientras que el chico bajaba y tomaba la cámara.

Ahora todo dependía de Lana. Estando en frente al gran mastodonte.

Stan la miro seriamente, pensaba que podía dejar a la niña contra su hijo, pero sus instintos de brabucón y de patán le hicieron reaccionar de otra manera.

–Jajaja… como pueden creer que esta niña de tan solo seis años, me puede vencer. –Se burlaba de la niña. –Jajaja…

En unos segundos, se podían oír las risas del público, no solo de ellos, sino también de los locutores y del réferi. Pero en ese momento Stan, sintió algo raro, como una corriente helada, así que miro hacia abajo, quedando en shock.

Sus pantalones se habían caído, dejando al aire su ropa interior; de corazoncitos rojos. Luego ve a la niña, que tenía en sus manos; su cinturón.

–Maldita mocosa… ¿Pero cuando, me sacaste el cinturón? –Pregunto confundido.

–Te distrajiste y yo aproveche. –Respondió Lana burlándose.

–¡De vuélvemelo, ahora!... ¡Y mejor pelea pulga! –Grito están furioso.

–Pues alcánzame… Si puedes romeo. –Se vuelve a burlar, por sus bóxers. Para luego correr por toda la arena.

El mastodonte empieza a perseguir a Lana, mientras que se sujetaba el pantalón con sus manos, que le resultaba incomodo. Recorriendo en círculo la arena.

Hasta que Lana se detiene, diciendo: –Te lo de volveré, para que veas; que soy una buena persona como mi hermano. –Extiendo su mano con el cinturón.

–Presta para acá mocosa. –Le arrebata el cinturón, para luego ponérselo. –Ya veraz, que nadie se burla de Stan Stancko y se sale con la suya.

Una vez que se puso el cinturón agarra a Lana, para intentar de convertirla en pretzel humano. Pero Lana le muerde su mano, sin ninguna compasión, haciendo que Stan la soltara.

–Auch… Tramposa. –Exclamo Stan.

–Claro que no… en ningún momento, prohibieron morder. –Respondió Lana.

–La niña tiene razón. –Dijo el réferi.

Stan furioso, intenta nuevamente de agarrar a Lana. Pero ella se desliza por debajo de sus piernas, y a la vez agarraba un pequeño hilo, del pantalón de Stan. En ese momento Stancko perdió el equilibrio y empezó a abrirse de piernas, hasta el punto de… "Slash" rajarse su pantalón.

Su pantalón se había roto apreciando nuevamente su bóxer. Esto era una vergüenza para él, sin mencionar que estaba siendo humillado por una niña de seis años, y peor aun; en público.

–Rayos papá… esto es enserio?

**L. Steve **–No creerlo… Stan al fin; está recibiendo su merecido.

**L. Tony** –Si… que se le raje su pantalón en público; es mucho más humillante que estar sin ellos.

Mientras que Stan cubría con sus manos; sus calzoncillos, Lana va hacia a las cuerdas para hablar con su hermano, que se encontraba grabando todo.

–Vaya Lana… ¿Cómo? –Preguntaba Lincoln sorprendido.

–Eso después… necesito un hilo y una aguja, por favor. –Pedía Lana a su hermano.

–Okey… –Dijo un poco confundido. El peliblanco sabía que debajo de las arenas de lucha, se encontraban objetos para utilizarlo, en esa encuentra un pequeño botiquín; sacando el hilo y la aguja. –¿Pero que tienes pensado hacer?

–Algo al estilo de la familia Loud. –Respondió Lana, para luego recibir los dos objetos y una sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

Ahora tenía que continuar con la pelea.

–Papá déjame intentar de derrotar a esa mocosa. –Pedía molestamente Steank a su padre, debido que se estaba haciendo el ridículo y no había luchado aun.

–Oiga Señor Stancko… –Interrumpió Lana. –Quiero disculparme por lo que le hice, no era mi intención y para demostrárselo, le coseré su pantalón. –Ofreció su ayuda amablemente o quería aparentar.

–Deja que me arregle el pantalón primero, no aguanto estar así y luego la aplastas. –Susurro Stan a su hija, para luego dirigirse a Lana. –Oh… pero que niña tan amable. –Se voltea y se agacha un poco.

–Tranquilo y no se mueva. –Pidió Lana seriamente.

Ella odiaba mucho que molestaran o se burlaran de su familia, en especial a su único hermano, así que ahora le iba hacer; un lindo castigo que este sujeto nunca olvidara.

Con mucha furia, tomo impulso con su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas, le pincha el trasero al mastodonte con la aguja. Haciendo que este soltara un fuerte grito de dolor combinado con ira. Por otro lado algunos del publico se reían y otros abucheaban, pero las agujas no fueron prohíbas, en ningún momento.

–Maldita mocosa. ¿Quién te crees que eres, para burlarte de mí? –Gritaba Stan con su ira al máximo.

–Pues soy una Loud. –Respondió Lana con una sonrisa.

–Me importa un carajo que solo tengas; seis años… me las pagaras. –Volvía gritar, pero en esta vez le salía humo por su nariz.

–Entonces… –Se saca su pequeña capa. –Ven hacia a mí, enfréntame... –Mueve su capa, como si se tratara de un rodeo de toros. –o vas a llorar como una niñita.

Stan suelta un fuerte grito de furia. Este empieza correr hacia ella, como si fuera un furioso toro a; toda velocidad y fuerza. Lana estaba mirando seriamente a Stan, esperando el momento presiso.

Cuando Stan ya estaba bastante cerca, ella se mueve a un lado con su capa. Haciendo que el gran mastodonte chocara con el poste de acero, que se encontraba en la esquina de la arena, dejándolo muy aturdido y débil.

La pequeña luchadora se vuelve a poner su capa, y se gana enfrente del aturdido mastodonte. Ella da un gran salta hacia Stan y aprovechando de su estado, le da un fuerte golpe en la cara.

–Nadie se burla de mi hermano. –Exclamo al dar el golpe final.

Stan cae de espalda, inconscientemente.

–Esto no puede estar pasando. –Decía Steank al ver; a su padre derrotado por una niña.

–Lana… Tú lo hazlo logrado. –Exclamo Lincoln, que había grabado toda la pelea o mejor dicho el estilo de Lana.

**L. Tony** –IMPOSIBLE!

**L. Steve** –Creo que me debes diez dólares Tony.

Lana sin perder el tiempo; se gana encima del inconsciente Stan, para luego darle la señal al réferi que; empezara hacer la cuenta regresiva.

El Réferi se dio cuenta de la señal, se gana al lado de los luchadores y se arrodilla, para luego golpear el suelo con la palma de su mano. –Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis…

Pero en ese momento Steank, que se encontraba con mucha ira. Busca algo por debajo de la arena, no pensaba que Lana saliera con la suya. El encuentra una barra de fierro.

Al tomarlo, se sube a la arena y se dirige hacia Lana.

–No creas que esto aun termina. –Levanta el fierro para golpearla; en la cabeza. –Despídete mocosa.

–Cinco… cuatro…

**L. Steve **–¿Pero qué?... Steank está jugando sucio, va atacar a esa pobre niña, con un fierro.

**L. Tony **–Al parecer, no se lo tomaron muy bien.

Más de la mitad del público empezó a; abuchearles por esa actitud tan desagradable y otros a animarlos. Pero el peliblanco nota que su hermana; estaba en grave peligro, así que deja su cámara a un lado.

El chico se sube a la arena y se dirige hacia al mocoso. Levanta su puño, diciendo: –Con mi hermana, no te metes.

–Tres… Dos…

Steank se voltea tras de oír eso, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro. La furia del chico al ver a su hermana el peligro, le hizo sacar su fuerza interior. Steank tras de recibir ese fuerte golpe, cae al lado de su padre.

Y esta vez no fue ninguna expectativa del chico.

–Loud! Loud! Loud! –El público gritaba y aplaudía.

–UNO! –Grito el réferi, mientras que se escuchaba la campanilla. El peliblanco toma a su hermana y la carga con su brazo. –Los hermanos Relámpagos ganan!

**L. Steve** –Eso sí fue sorprendente.

El público aplaude y gritaba; los nombres de los nuevos campeones de la lucha familiar.

–Lincoln Ganamos! –La pequeña abraza a su hermano.

–Estuviste genial… –Le devuelve el abrazo. –Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, todo eso?

–Pues al otra vez, estaba viendo una de mis caricaturas favoritas… justo están pasando un capitulo de lucha y dijeron; si no puedes derrotarlos con fuerzas, tienes que buscar otra manera.

–Vaya nunca lo pensé así… Gracias por apoyarme.

–No Lincoln… Gracias a ti por protegerme de él.

–Espera. ¿Sabías que ese tarado, te iba atacar por atrás? –Pregunto confundido el chico. –¿Por qué no te moviste?

–Porque… Confiaba en mi compañero. –Respondió Lana, junto con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado los dos Stankcos estaban abriendo sus ojos, poco a poco, levantándose a penas.

Lana se da cuenta y los mira seriamente: –Boo!

–Ah! –Grito Stan, mientras que tomaba a su hijo para salir del lugar. Recibiendo insultos y objetos que el público que les lanzaba; por jugar sucio y por su mala actitud.

–Oigan… Esperen. ¡¿Dónde están nuestros cien dólares, que apostamos?! –Grito furiosa Lana. –Sin vergüenzas.

–Parece que no son de fiar. –Dijo Lincoln, con un poco de vergüenza. –Papá y yo no debimos cumplir esa apuesta.

En ese momento llega el director de lucha; a felicitar a los chicos.

–Felicitaciones hermanos relámpagos por su victoria… como una de sus recompensas; tengan. –Les entrega a cada uno; un cinturón de oro, con la palabra lucha familiar. –El trofeo por ganar la lucha familiar, de este año.

–Genial. –El peliblanco se lo pone. –Me queda perfecto.

En cambio a Lana, le quedaba un poco grande, pero lo podría tener como recuerdo.

–Ahora lo más importante de esto… –Le entrega al chico un sobre. –El premio sorpresa.

–Gracias, por los dólares. –Agradeció el chico, al recibir el sobre.

–Primero, no den las gracias, se lo ganaron… Segundo; no son dólares.

–¿Es un cheque?

–Tampoco…

–¿Muchos centavos?

–Tampoco… no está relacionado con el dinero.

–Pero entonces. ¿Qué es? –Pregunto el chico, que procedió abrir el sobre.

–Pues… un viaje gratis de ida y vuelta; a Acapulco de México, para un máximo de trece personas, con un hotel pagado por cuatro días.

–¿Qué? –El peliblanco al darse cuenta, que el premio no era lo que ellos esperaba, que en shock para luego desmayarse.

–¿Lincoln estas bien? –Pregunto Lana.

**L. Tony** –Creo que; no pudo aguantar la emoción.

**L. Steve** –Al parecer… Para los que se perdieron la lucha, no se preocupen. El domingo a las once de la noche, se tramitara en el canal oficial de luchas.

…

**DOMINGO A LAS 11:00 PM… EN LA GRAN CIUDAD.**

Ronnie se encontraba desanimada, viendo la televisión en su cuarto, mientras que los demás estaban durmiendo.

–Ash… no hay nada bueno en la tele. –Cambia de canal. –Espero que el canal de lucha, me levanta el ánimo… Oh, pero si es la lucha familiar de este año, contra los Stanckos. Me pregunto quienes serán los… –Queda en Shock. –¿Pero como ellos? ¿Cuándo? Debo informarle a Lori.

**/**

**Bien amigos, hasta aqui el capitulo disculpen si hay algun error. Tambien concuerdo con J0nas Nagera, sobre los Stanckos xD También, no sera la ultima vez que lo veamos en esta historia. Aparte que la pelea de Lana, esta inspirado en lucha de una caricatura antigua, veamos si la adivinan :3**

**Nos vemos. Saludos!**


	8. Nuevo plan

**Capitulo 8: Nuevo Plan**

–Lincoln por favor despierta… –Hablaba la voz de una niña.

–Mamá, no quiero ir al escuela, solo dame unos cinco minutos más. –Respondió entre sueños.

–No soy tu mamá, soy tu hermana menor y no estamos en el periodo de escuela… Estamos de vacaciones, y unas bastante locas.

–¿Vacaciones? –Dijo para luego despertar de un golpe. –No puede ser, estamos perdidos! –Se alarmo el chico que aun usaba su taje de luchador.

–Menos mal que despertaste, bello durmiente. –Bufo Lana.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estamos en el taller de lucha? –Preguntaba el chico, con mucha confusión. No recordaba nada, después de la lucha familiar.

–Todo empezó cuando en el colegio, hicieron un sorteo…

–No me refiero que me cuentes todo, solo quiero saber lo que paso después de la lucha. –Interrumpió Lincoln, no quería oír cosas innecesarias.

–Ahh… Entonces. –Toma aire antes de narrar. –Cuando te interesaste que el premio sorpresa, no se trataba de dinero sino de un viaje a Acapulco, te desmayaste como un par de horas… Según algunos eran porque no aguantaste la emoción, pero otros decían que fueron los nervios que te dejaron en Shock. –Hace una pequeña pausa para descansar y seguir continuando. –Explique al directo sobre nuestro asunto, pero me dijo que no podían ayudarnos. Necesitaban para pagar el arriendo y cosas así, pero como mínimo nos permitieron; que nos quedáramos en el taller para pasar la noche.

–Hay no… –El chico se golpeaba en la frente con su mano. –No puedo creer que esta lucha haya sido en vano.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque el premio fue otro viaje… Lo que nosotros necesitamos es dinero para regresar a casa. Quizás podemos venderlos a un buen precio.

–Lincoln No… –Se opuso Lana. –Es un viaje a México totalmente gratis y curiosamente para trece personas. Quizás aun estamos perdidos, pero intentemos de ver el lado positivo de las cosa… Sin mencionar que tienes un nuevo trofeo para tu vitrina.

Tras oír eso de su pequeña hermana, observa su cinturón que había ganado en la lucha. Quizás Lana tenía razón, había que intentar ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Después de regresar a casa podían ir de viaje con su familia en lo queda de vacaciones. No era mala suerte o un destino desafortunado al no obtener lo que uno quería, ya que muchas veces obtenían algo mejor.

–Tienes razón, tal vez no fueron dólares, pero eso no significa que no valió la pena… Ya que después de regresar a casa, iremos a Acapulco… o por al menos eso espero. –Susurro eso ultimo el peliblanco.

–Esa es la actitud… Pues claro que regresaremos, de seguro tendrás una brillante idea.

–Si… Auch. –Exclamo, al sentir un dolor en su espalda. –Pero eso sí, no pienso participar más en las luchas.

–¿Pero qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Lana que miraba por la pequeña ventana del taller. –Se está haciendo muy tarde.

–Sí, no creo que sea seguro salir tan tarde… Por al menos, ya tenemos un sitio para dormir y pasar la noche. –Dijo estando aliviado.

–Si… Antes que se me olvide. –Le entrega una bolsa a su hermano. –Ocupe dos dólares para comprar unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní y jalea, también leches de chocolate. Así no tendremos que comer solo comida energética.

–Aff… Está bien. –Respondió Lincoln, no estaba molesto, pero tampoco muy convencido que ella tomara dinero sin su permiso, ahora tenían menos. –Hay que alimentarnos muy para mañana. –Le da un mordisco al emparedado. –Quizás sea muy peligroso y te informo desde ya, que no habrá vuelta atrás… –No continuo, ya que sintió unos ronquidos.

Lana se había quedado dormida, tras oír unas de los típicos e innecesarios discursos de su hermano mayor. Esto de primera fastidio un poco al chico por el respeto de su hermana, pero después de todo era entendible, no solo por ser una niña de seis años.

–Mejor descansa… –Acariciaba la cabeza de hermana con delicadeza. –Después de todo tú fuiste la que se lucio allá. –Fue a buscar los sacos de dormir que le dieron en leche-landia, para poder cubrir a su hermanita y también una iba ser para él. –Buenas noches.

…

Al día siguiente. Desde muy temprano los hermanos se cambiaron de ropa, utilizando sus ropas normales. El peliblanco guardo el boleto y los cinturones de oro, en el bolso de los sacos de dormir. Ahora estaban listos para volver a recorrer la ciudad y pensar en un nuevo plan.

Pasaron los minutos. Lincoln y Lana estaban recorriendo nuevamente la ciudad de Neo Woods, buscando una nueva estrategia o forma para regresar a casa. Fue entonces que llegaron a una pequeña feria que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

En esa feria había muchos puestos, tales como; puestos de ropa, artesanía, música, comedia, hasta incluso adivinos de futuros y entre otros.

Los dos hermanos, miraban a su alrededor y estaban sorprendidos, ya que esas cosas no se veían en Royal Woods. Sin mencionar que había una gran cantidad de personas comprando a lo loco, tal como si fuera un centro comercial.

–Oye Lincoln, que tal si preguntamos al adivino gótico sobre nuestro futuro. –Sugirió inocentemente Lana, mientas que indicaba el puesto de un adivino y su esfera. –Así sabremos si regresaremos a casa y cuando será.

–No… –Respondió seriamente el peliblanco. –Es una mala idea, solo son farsantes que estafan para ganar dinero. Así que repito; no. –En realidad era porque si se enteraba de algo malo, le provocaría miedo e incluso podría empeorar las cosas. Tal como la vez que fueron a pasear; al parque Gran Venture.

Lana por su parte no le dio mucha importancia y siguieron recorriendo la feria.

…

Los minutos seguían pasando, mientras que caminaban y apreciaban los puestos de la feria. Pero hubo algo que llamo la atención a la pequeña mecánica, en la cual era un tipo tocando guitarra y cantaba música de estilo clásico. Se podía apreciar a la gente que le echaba dinero, en la funda de su guitarra.

Esto sorprendió a la pequeña, al ver como ese tipo ganaba dinero. ¿Quizás?

–Mira Lincoln. –Hablo Lana que indicaba al cantante callejero. –A ese tipo le dan dinero por tocar y cantar música… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo así, para ganar dinero?

–mmm… No lose, es que soy un pésimo cantante y muy desafinado… Pero quizás puede hacer algo. –Se queda pensando, hasta que obtuvo una idea. –Lo tengo, Lana acércate. –Le empieza a susurrar en el oído de su hermana, su plan. –¿Entendiste?

–No… Solo entendí; siuch siuch siuch. ¿Me lo puedes repetir? –Pidió la mecánica.

…

En un puesto de música. Se podía ver que el puesto tenía; una variedad de discos musicales de diferentes géneros. También por atrás se encontraba una vitrina de colección de casets clásicos, Sobre ella se encontraba una variedad de parlantes.

El dueño del puesto, se encontraba ordenando unos discos. Hasta que llega una pequeña niña que usaba una gorra roja.

–Buenas tardes Señor. –Saludaba Lana. –Me preguntaba. ¿Si usted tiene canciones de Blarney el dinosaurio?

–Hola niña, pues claro que sí tengo unos por aquí. –Dijo el dueño que empezaba a buscar entre los discos. –Este posee una variedad de canciones sobre Blarney. –Le mostraba un paquete de disco del personaje.

Mientras que el Señor le explicaba a Lana, las canciones que traía el Cd, se podía apreciar que arriba de la vitrina, uno de los parlantes se estaba arrastrando por sí solo, hacia la derecha. Seguía arrastrándose, hasta el punto de caer y golpear a alguien en la cabeza.

–Auch!

Lana estaba atenta que el Señor, no se volteara para que no vieran que le estaban sacando un parlante, aunque después se lo iban a devolver mas tarde. Ella se fija que su hermano, ya había sacado el parlante, era el momento de continuar con el plan.

–Hay no puede ser… Acabo de recordar que no traigo dinero. –Dijo Lana fingiendo estar deprimida. –Perdón.

–No se preocupe pequeña. –Dijo con algo de molestia.

–Lo siente por hacerle perder el tiempo. Adiós. –Se despidió antes retirarse.

–Af… Niños.

Al retirarse Lana, el señor saca un disco que contiene una variedad de música, para luego insertar el disco en su radio. De esa manera iban a dar un mejor ambiente para el lugar y que no estuviera tan apagado.

…

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la feria. Se podía apreciar al peliblanco, colocando el parlante prestado al lado suyo y un pequeño pañuelo para que las personas pudieran poner su dinero, por su pequeña función que iban a realizar ahora.

–Bien esta todo listo. –Exclamo el peliblanco.

–Esto ser genial para mi película… –Decía Lana que encendía su cámara y grababa a su hermano. –Vamos hermano, se que puedes hacerlo. Demuestra tus talentos.

–Te asombraras mucho, cuando lo veas.

En ese momento empieza a sonar el parlante; iniciando con un sonido clásico de un piano. El peliblanco hace como si estuviera tocando un piano de aire (**_Tin, tin, tin_**_…)_. Mientras que Lana empezaba a dudar un poco, sobre la idea de su hermano, sin mencionar que no llamaba la atención de alguien.

Después suena una canción del genero de Rock (**_Tan, tan, tan_**…). El peliblanco hace unas poses de rock como las que hacia su hermana Luna, para luego tocar una guitarra erétrica de aire (**_Tan, tan, tan…)_**. Acabando, como si él estuviera, estrellando la guitarra contra el piso, la guitarra de aire (**_Pam)_**.

**_Mr. Boombastic, Mr. Boombastic, girl, Mr. Lover lover. She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, Touch._**

Ahora el chico estaba bailando Boombastic, de una forma bastante rara. Ninguna persona le había dado dinero. En cambio solo recibía algunas burlas por su baile, pero el chico se inmutaba y seguía bailando.

**_Me in me back. She say im Mr. Ro… mantic._**

Mientras que Lana, estaba con la boca abierta. La pobrecita había quedado en shock por el baile de su hermano. Pensando en su mente: –_Vaya, sabía que el baile no era lo suyo, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan malo, hasta incluso supera a papá… menos mal que no pusieron la macarena._

Grave error en pensar eso.

**_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena eh, macarena AY!_**

La siguiente canción que pusieron fue la macarena. Haciendo que el peliblanco moviera con energía su cuerpo y sus caderas, también paso una joven al lado suyo apreciando su movimiento de cadera. Esto dejo a Lana en shock, con grandes ojos como de plato.

– _Porque tuve que pensar en eso, ahora tendré pesadillas… por al memos ya sé lo que heredo de papá._

…

Tras de pasar otras canciones como; Cumbia, Hip-hop y romántica. Ellos seguían sin tener buenos con el público. Pero aun faltaba una canción más.

**_O mio babbino caro… Mi paice e bello, bello…_**

Esa canción era nada menos que la opera de María Callas "O mio babbino caro". Cuando empezó a sonar esa opera, el peliblanco empieza a imitarla, como si fuera el cantante de aquella opera.

**_Vo´andare in Porta Rossa a comperar I´anello!_**

–_Rayos, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor. _–Se decía Lana en su mente, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

Mientras que el peliblanco, iba hacia una señora y le saca su pañuelo, para usarlo como una peluca y hacerlo más parecido a un cantante de ópera. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y los saca para mostrar que no tenían ningún centavo y necesitaban ayuda.

Fue entonces que; se fueron asomando más personas a su alrededor y apreciar de su espectáculo.

**_Sí, sí, ci voglio andere!_**

El chico se dirige hacia su hermana menor para pedirle que le ayudara con su acto. De un principio Lana se negaba, no quería hacerse la ridícula, pero no había más opciones así que no tuvo que otra de ayudarlo. Antes de unirse, le pasa su cámara a un tipo para que los grabara.

**_E se l´amassi indarno, _**

**_andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,_**

**_ma per buttarmi in Arno!_**

El peliblanco toma con sus brazos a su hermana, no sin antes de hacerle una señal que fingiera estar muerta, de esa manera hacerlo más dramático su actuación. El chico ponía una cara dramática y de tristeza por la falsa muerte de su hermana, mientras que seguía aparentando cantar la opera. Recorría todos sus alrededores del lugar.

**_Mi struggo e mi Tormento!_**

**_O Dios, vorrei Morir!_**

El chico se detiene y se arrodilla para dejar a su hermana en el suelo, para luego hacer unas señas con sus brazos en el cielo como si dijera; Porque te la llevaste.

Se podía apreciar que llegaban más personas a verlos.

**_Babbo, pieta,_**

Pone un pañuelo blanco sobre el rostro de su hermana, mientras que se secaba unas lagrimas. Lana lo sopla, haciendo que el chico lo atrapara y se sonara la nariz con el pañuelo.

**_Pieta!_**

El peliblanco fingía que le estaba dando un infarto en el corazón, haciendo que este se cayera de a poco de espalda, para finalizar cerrar sus ojos como si hubiera partido a otro mundo. Una vez que dejo oír la opera y solo se escuchaba la música de fondo final, Lana levanta un poco la cabeza, pero Lincoln con su pierna la toca para que la bajara, ya que su espectáculo aun no acababa.

-**_Violin_**-

Los dos hermanos fingían haber fallecido. Una vez que se dejo oír la música de fondo, toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor empezaban a aplaudir y lanzarles dinero, dejándolos sorprendidos. Lana se saca su gorra para que la gente echara en ella su dinero, mientras que el peliblanco hacia su baile de la victoria.

–Vaya, esos muchachos aparte de ser buenos luchadores son buenos actores. –Dijo un anciano de chaleco verde, lentes amarillos y cabello blanco.

El plan había resultado para los dos Louds. Todo parecía ir bien para ellos, hasta chocar con alguien por atrás, que les hablo de forma seria: –Supongo que ustedes, tienen un permiso para hacer esto.

Los dos se voltearon, sin mencionar que la voz le sonaba familiar. Al ver de quien se trataban, quedaron sorprendidos que era el mismo policía que estaba en el terminal.

–Que! Ustedes dos otra vez! –Exclamo con un poco de enojo el oficial.

–…– El peliblanco guardo silencio y trago saliva, no sabía que decir, no quería terminar en la correccional por destrucción de artefactos públicos y por hacer actos sin autorización.

–Antes que nada, nos puede dar su aporte por favor. –Pidió inocentemente Lana que extendía sus brazos con la gorra.

–Bah… Miserables. –Dijo el oficial, echando un dólar a la gorra.

–Muchas gracias, señor… eh?

–Policía Erick.

–Okey, muchas gracias Señor Policía Erick por su aporte. –Intenta de retirarse con su hermano.

–Haber, no crean que se saldrán con la suya nuevamente… Pequeños delincuentes. –Dijo el oficial con firmeza.

–_Vamos Lincoln, piensa, piensa… _–Pensaba el peliblanco, hasta que obtuvo una idea y hablo. –Lo tengo… Mire allá hay una tienda de Donats. –Indicaba con su dedo hacia la esquina.

–Ja Crees que voy a caer tan fácil, con ese truco barato.

–La Señora que atiente es muy bonita. –Añadió Lana.

–¿Enserio? –Se volteo para ver, con una cara de pervertido. –A ver.

Los dos sin perder el tiempo tomaron todas sus cosas y empiezan a correr. Mientras que el policía, al no ubicar a la Señora bonita se voltea nuevamente para apreciar que esos dos huían, así que empieza a perseguirlos por segunda vez.

En medio del centro se encontraba un Señor vendiendo churros y café, en su carrito. Fue entonces que pasaron Lincoln y Lana, que por poco casi chocan con el carrito. Pero el policía Erick, no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que este si choca con el carro quedando sucio de churros y cafés.

–Me las pagaran! –Grito Erick molesto.

–Mejor dicho; usted me las pagaras. –Dijo el Señor de los churros que extendía su mano para recibir el dinero.

–Rayos.

Los dos hermanos seguían huyendo y corriendo, hasta perderlos de vista.

…

Más tarde, los chicos ya habían perdido de vista al policía por segunda vez. Entraron a un supermercado para comprar una buena cantidad de comida tales como; pan, jugos, galletas, con el dinero que habían ganado.

Ahora tenían una buena cantidad de alimentos para unos días y no sufrir de hambre. Aun tenían dinero para comprar pasajes de otra ciudad más cercana a la suya. Pero Lana noto algo, que le llamo mucho la atención.

* * *

**Bien amigos, hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si hubo algún error.**

**lucky-one456:**_ Si amigo me acuerdo que lo guardaste en una lista, aunque te recomiendo seguirla __**aquí, ya que iré arreglando unas cosas o bueno tú decides :-) Solo espero que te guste.**_


End file.
